


Into the Sinking Horizon

by Silver_Porch



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Akashi Seijuurou Thinks He's All That (But He's Not), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boats and Ships, Historical Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Nijimura Shuuzou Is The Man We All Want But Can't Have, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn (So Slow That It's Glacial), myths and legends, swords and daggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Porch/pseuds/Silver_Porch
Summary: All his life, Akashi Seijūrō has been under the thumb of his father, the Emperor. For years he’s felt trapped, like a bird in a cage. And like all birds in cages, he desperately yearns for freedom. When he witnesses the execution of a seemingly innocent boy at the hands of his tyrant father, it turns his world upside down, leading him to question his now shattered views on justice and morality. With the help of the mysterious Captain of the Guards, Nijimura Shūzō, Seijūrō escapes, embarking on a voyage that changes his life for better or for worse.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 31
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!  
> So I've been working on this for a while and I'm finally posting it. I couldn't have done it without my Beta, Ult_Geek, who was with me every step of the way.   
> This story takes place around the late 1630s and early 1640s in Japanese history. This is during the Edo period when most of Japan was being ruled by the Tokugawa Shogunate. For the sake of this plot, Akashi’s family are a sub-sect of the Tokugawa Shogunate and are in fact, Edo period rulers.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this story. Buckle up for the ride, because it's going to be a long one.

The air was crisp and the breeze blowing in through the open window carried the faint aroma of the salty sea. Seijūrō squinted, trying to glance past the fluttering curtains that framed his window. It was days like these that he loved; sitting in a chair and reading a book in front of the window. It was often poetry; pretentious words that he let wash over him whilst looking at the landscape outside. If he were lucky enough, the nightingale that nested in the fig tree outside his window would sing. Yes, these types of days were his favorite.

Maybe it was because he could forget for once, escaping into his own little world.

You see, Seijūrō was a prince. And it was him being a prince that happened to be the root of most of his problems. Living in a palace wasn’t as wonderful as people seemed to think it was. He didn’t despise it, nor did he enjoy it. It just _was_ ; a monotonous existence that was neither here nor there, neither good nor bad. Every day was the same. He would get up, either train, read or assist his father in whatever duties he was required to do after which he would sleep; every day for the past nineteen years. Seijūrō was tired of routine, but he didn’t know of anything else. So, he ignored the constant itch under his skin and the small voice at the back of his head which yearned for something he could never have.

“Your Highness?”

He started at the soft voice, “Yes?"  
It was one of the maids; a shy, timid looking thing who kept her eyes trained on the floor. Seijūrō had the sudden urge to place his fingers under her chin to raise her head so she could look at him. But he restrained himself, curling his hands into fists, hidden by the sleeves of his robes. According to protocol, meeting the eyes of the royal family was frowned upon, considering it to be disrespectful. It was something his father reveled in, the feeling of superiority. Seijūrō on the other hand, preferred it when people looked at him. It made him feel human.

The servant girl fidgeted, worrying her bottom lip. “The Emperor has requested your presence in the throne room.”

He nodded. “Thank you. You can let him know that he can expect me in a few minutes.”

The girl bowed hastily and left, her kimono whipping around her ankles. It was right to assume that his father wished to speak to him about official stately affairs. If he hadn’t, he would have asked Seijūrō to meet him in his personal quarters or in the library. The throne room meant that the emperor was holding court.

He smoothed his robes down and after placing the traditional headpiece on the crown of his head, he made his way to the throne room. The guards stationed outside his room followed him automatically and Seijūrō tried to distract himself from the voice in his head which told him that he was no better than the caged bird in the gardens his father was so fond of.

The throne room was an intimidating room, with marble floors and an intricately carved wooden ceiling. Heavy silk drapes covered the stained-glass windows, blocking the sun. The throne sat on a high pedestal, armed soldiers flanking either side and the ministers sat themselves on either side of the hall that led up to the throne. It looked cold and unwelcoming, just as it was meant to be. Seijūrō ignored the pang in his chest as he passed the empty throne on the left of his father’s, instead settling into the one on the right.

“Your Majesty,” he inclined his head towards the Emperor. His father gave him a small nod in acknowledgement.

“I have all summoned you here to discuss a very important matter that has come to my attention,” his father’s voice boomed, reverberating through the hall. “Shūzō bring him forward.”

Nijimura Shūzō, the Captain of the Guards signaled to his soldiers and the doors to the palace flung open. Seijūrō’s breath hitched as the guards dragged a man in between them. No, not a man. A boy.

He was struggling, eyes wide with fear, face marred by bruises and cuts oozing blood. Manacles linked his wrists together and he was cursing, writhing in the grip of the soldiers who held him.

Seijūrō wanted to look away from the panicked face but his eyes seemed unable to stray from the scene before him.

The soldiers halted in front of the throne and his father leaned forward. “This man was found looting the palace granary.” There was a hungry glint to the Emperor’s eye, something that Seijūrō was only too familiar with. “Not only is he a thief, but he bears the mark of a pirate!”

There were dramatic gasps that echoed throughout the room and the ministers broke out into scandalized murmurs. He felt the curl of fear at the base of his spine. Pirates were rare, but not unheard of.

They were a coastal kingdom and pirate raids occurred sporadically.

They docked off the shores of a city and looted, plundered and raided, often burning the houses to the ground. Where pirates arrived, death was sure to follow, often ending with blood flowing like a river and grieving families clutching the corpses of loved ones. If this boy was a pirate, his crew was surely not too far behind.

“Please,” the prisoner whimpered, “I’m not a pirate.”

His father scoffed. “Then pray tell me what that brand on your chest signifies?”

Seijūrō glanced at the boy’s torso, catching a glimpse of a strange symbol burned onto his skin.

“I was captured by them, off the shores of Heian-kyō. They told me I had to bring them food or they’d kill me. Please,” his face was imploring, “please, you have to believe me!”

“And the mark?” His father’s voice was cold.

“They burned it onto me as soon as they took me. Just let me go! I’ll even tell you where they’re docked right now!”

Seijūrō’s father stared unflinchingly. “Where are they, then?”

“Almost three miles from here, near the crags!”

“Shūzō take this man to the dungeons and take men to the cliffs. If this claim is a lie, cut out his tongue.”

The boy made a sound akin to a squeal as the soldiers pulled him along to the doors. But as he was herded to the dungeon, his eyes locked with Seijūrō’s, terrified and frightened. It had been a while since someone had looked at him so blatantly. And he was unable to look away, drawn to the piercing stare. He held the boy’s gaze until the doors slammed shut behind him. Those had not been the eyes of a liar.

He could still feel the boy’s silent cries for help. _Save me_ , his eyes had screamed. _Please save me_.

He shuddered, unnerved.

His father sighed deeply. “Have the gallows ready. Whether the boy spoke lies or the truth holds no significance. He is still a part of a pirate crew and is a thief, unwilling or not. He shall be hung tomorrow at sunset.”

Seijūrō glanced at his father in barely concealed distaste. He was not surprised to hear that the Emperor would execute the boy. So why did his chest feel heavy? Why did his breath catch in his throat? He had seen hundreds of executions in his lifetime. Why was this so different?

Maybe it was because the prisoner looked no older than he was himself or because the boy had looked to him for help, eyes so honest. And Seijūrō knew that the next day, when the boy would be choking to death, he would be somewhat responsible for it. He knew this. And yet, he could do nothing about the situation. The voice at the back of his head reminded him again that he was a trapped bird, wings clipped, preventing him from stretching them completely and taking flight. But another voice, a very tiny one, scoffed at him. The key was in the cage it said, he just needed to unlock the door. But he wouldn’t. Because he was a coward; because he couldn’t stand against his father.

He tried to push all thoughts away from the boy and his impending death. But that night, his dreams were filled with images of a noose, frightened eyes and blood. Needless to say, he woke up in cold sweat more than once.

*******

The fate of the boy plagued his mind the next morning as well. It didn’t help when it was confirmed that he had not been bluffing; the pirates were in fact, anchored at the base of the cliffs that bordered the sea. They too, would be hanged at sunset. The boy had not been at fault, and yet, he would be dead before moonrise. But Seijūrō had no power over his father’s will. If it was the Emperor’s wish for the prisoner to be executed, then the prisoner would without a question, be executed.

The hour for the execution arrived swiftly and soon, he found himself at the gallows, draped in fine silks, waiting for the death that was sure to come. It was morbidly amusing, Seijūrō thought, that the death of the men was to be that night’s entertainment. The pirates were killed first, hanged by the neck until dead. The boy was led to the noose at the end. The fear in his eyes was almost palpable, and Seijūrō felt sick as the rope was placed around his throat. At the brink of death, the boy looked younger than he seemed. And as the hangman tightened the noose, tears spilled down the boy’s cheeks, all hope lost. It was as the lever was pulled down, that the prisoner once again locked eyes with Seijūrō.

 _You did this,_ he seemed to say. _You killed me._ And suddenly in his mind, in the boy’s place, he saw himself, with a noose tied around his own neck. It was stinging him, slowly tightening around his throat.

_By doing nothing, you’re killing yourself._

The voice in his head was shrill.

_Who are you, Seijūrō?_

Who was he? Was he his father’s son? His dead mother’s son? The heir to the kingdom? Was he the boy’s only hope?

Was this justice, innocents being executed? His heartbeat seemed to thud loudly in his ears, echoing through his mind. No, this wasn’t an execution; it was murder.

_Murderer._

The voice seemed almost cruel, grating in his ear.

No.

He wasn’t a murderer, was he?

It wasn’t the first time that Seijūrō had questioned his father’s methods. But it was the first time that a situation had impacted him so greatly. He watched in terror as the lever was pulled. The boy writhed, gasping for air, fighting for his life as the noose choked him slowly. As he shut his eyes, he could feel his own noose cutting into his flesh, taking his breath away.

_Murderer._

A sharp pain flared through his chest. Maybe this wasn’t justice, maybe it was. He did not know. But what he did know was that it felt wrong. He took a step forward. The boy had to be freed. If not for justice, at least to ease his own conscious and rising guilt. He took another step forward, desperation clawing at his mind. The boy had to live. The noose around Seijūrō’s neck tightened and he gasped for air. He had to save the boy.

However, he was too late. A limp body hung from the noose, swaying steadily. The eyes were open, and even in death, they seemed accusatory. _You did this._

The rope coiled around him, and he gulped, tears forming on his lashes. He couldn’t breathe. Seijūrō clawed at his neck, trying to rip the rope off. But his hand met his own bare skin. There was nothing there.

The tears slipped down his face, staining his cheeks and he wiped them away harshly.

His head pounded and his hands shook, trembling at his sides.

_Who are you?_

Who was he?

He didn’t know anymore.

He had never really known. He watched blankly as the boy’s body was tossed into a wagon with the other corpses.

Never had he questioned his morals like this; his ethics, his sense of justice. What was right? What was wrong? It was then as he looked at the corpse of the boy that he had tried to save, that Seijūrō knew that he couldn’t live like this anymore; unable to make his own choices. Unable to really feel _alive_. He had to leave. It was the only solution.

The voice in his head had been right; the key had been in the cage all along. He was going to unlock the door.

*******

Seijūrō was not the type of person to run away from his responsibilities. It went against everything he stood for. So, as he made up his mind to leave the castle that night, he told himself that he was not running away from his duty. Moral injustice and cruelty were definitely not what he was entitled for. And as long as the Emperor lived, that was what he was destined for. Being a prince was not something he wanted. It was tearing him up from the inside. He would find something that he desired to do, something he would choose for himself. And he would take responsibility for himself. For the first time in his life, he was going to be selfish.

That night, he bundled up a few essentials, and under the pretense of going out for a private bath, he made his escape. The bathhouse was being guarded, but not at the back doors. The fact that his father assumed his loyalty and took it for granted that he would not try to leave, angered him. So Seijūrō took full advantage of the lax security and made his way out of the baths. The doors opened into the gardens, which had a high wall separating it from the outside. 

Being slightly smaller in stature than others of his age, he was quick and nimble. He used this to his advantage, scaling a tree to climb over the wall. 

More guards were stationed at the outer palace walls and halls as well the entrances. He had to be extremely careful. He scrambled over the wall, swinging his legs over the edge and jumping over it to the other side. The guards were standing with their backs towards him, laughing drunkenly, careless due to the celebrations and merrymaking that was taking place in light of the executions. They didn’t even flinch as he slipped past them into the shadows. He drew the hood of his robes over his face, shielding it from unwanted attention. His heart was pounding as he slinked through the city. He had never snuck out before and there was something terribly thrilling about doing something he was not supposed to be doing. Though it was dark, the oil lamps illuminated a path bright enough to see. He had to make it out of the city quickly. In a few hours, the palace would have raised the alarm notifying the people of his disappearance. 

Seijūrō was just about to turn onto the path that would take him to the borders of the capital, when someone grabbed his arm roughly. “Sneaking out, are we?”

He whipped around, hands tightening over the dagger hidden in the folds of his robes.

“Nijimura Shūzō.”

The other man gripped his arm harder. “Your Highness.”

Seijūrō drew his weapon from its sheath, but made no effort to pull it out completely. “So, you have found me. And here I thought an alarm would be raised.”

“I haven’t told them.”

He knitted his eyebrows together. “Oh? And why indeed?”

“Why are you leaving?”

He pursed his lips. “That is none of your concern.”

Nijimura raised a brow. “I see. Then I’m afraid I’ll have to take you back to the palace and tell your father that you had run away not unlike a common thief.”

“Like the boy.” It slipped out before he could think.

“What?”

“Like that boy who was hanged. He was hanged for being a thief, when he had no choice but to steal.”

Seijūrō pulled the dagger out and rested the blade against Nijimura’s neck. There was something fascinating about the way the knife glinted on the delicate skin. “He died for nothing. He didn’t deserve to die.”

He could see the other man’s hand twitch, reaching for his sword, belted at his waist. Seijūrō snarled, pressing the knife deeper, drawing a thin line of blood. “Don’t you dare. You wanted to know why I wished to leave?”

He backed the Captain up to a tree. “That boy was murdered tonight. Innocent blood was spilt, and I cannot stand by and watch people be killed.”

Nijimura’s eyes bored into his. “I see.”

“Do you?”

“You feel guilty.”

He said nothing, instead opting to twist Nijimura’s hands to his back. The Captain had hit close to home, but he was not going to let him know that.

“I’ll come with you.”

The sheer absurdity of the statement, made him pause. “Excuse me?”

“Let me accompany you. I have been your father’s executioner for far too long.”

Seijūrō let out a loose chuckle. “And you expect me to believe you? You could drag me back for all I know.” It was almost ridiculous. Did he underestimate him to such an extent?

The other man smiled. “Cautious as usual, and rightfully so.”

To his utter disbelief, he sank down onto his knees. “You may take my sword.”

“What?”

“Take my sword Your Highness. I also have a dagger in my boot and another strapped to my waist. You may disarm me.”

Seijūrō, though skeptical, did as the other asked, carefully taking the captain’s weapons and patting him down in case more were hidden.

After he was satisfied that there were no more, he stood back up, glancing at the unarmed man at his feet. “Any other odd requests?”

“Just the one; let me go with you.”

“Why?”

“You said it yourself. I cannot stand by and let innocents die in vain.”

“You’re not telling the truth.”

“Neither are you, Your Highness, at least not fully. That is not the only reason for your disappearance. But I will not press you.”

Seijūrō exhaled slowly. He had always been told that he was hard to read but Nijimura Shūzō was disproving that statement very quickly. It was quite frankly, extremely irritating.

He could leave the man here, but Nijimura could raise the alarm and he would have soldiers at his heels immediately. Or, he could assume that the Captain was telling the truth and let him accompany him. Both options were not ideal.

Yet, he had no choice and Seijūrō clutched the dagger more tightly. “All right. You may accompany me. But I keep your weapons with me.”

Nijimura shrugged. “That suits me fine.”

“And if you prove to be treacherous, I _will_ slit your throat.”

“Very well.”

He moved aside, allowing the other man to get up, dusting his clothes. Seijūrō’s eyes were drawn to the action, immediately.

“Your garb draws too much attention. Your robes show that you are a servant of the king, and a Captain of the Guard no less.”

“I have brought spare clothes with me.”

The statement made Seijūrō’s blood boil. “You knew that I would allow you to come with me.”

Nijimura smiled. “I merely took a gamble, and it seems that it has worked out in my favor.

If you would please turn around, I will change into the other robes in the thicket behind you.”

He huffed, crossing his arms. “I will not turn around, only for you to stab me in the back.”

The Captain raised a brow. “All right, if you wish, I shall strip in front of you.”

Seijūrō grinned. “Nakedness does not bother me. Go ahead, Captain. Strip. And hurry, time is of essence.”

He waited patiently as the man in front of him untied his robes and donned a pair of plainer ones.

He gestured to the path in front of them, “After you.”

He had to keep an eye on Nijimura at all times. He never knew when the man would try to catch him off guard. They walked towards the borders silently, with Seijūrō monitoring his companion carefully.

“So, Your Highness, do you have a specific destination in mind or are we just wandering around?”

He bristled at the question. How naïve did the Captain think he was? Did he really assume that he would wander around like a lost lamb? “Of course, I have a destination. We’re going to Nagoya.”

“The port city? Why would you go there?”

“Because, it will have supplies I’ll need for a long journey.”

Nijimura paused. “A long journey? What is our final destination?”

Seijūrō sighed, irritated by the endless barrage of questions. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

The Captain kept quiet after that, to his immense satisfaction. In reality, Seijūrō was quite conflicted with where he would go eventually. If he stayed in the country, he would never be able to live in peace. The threat of his father would always loom over him. If he fled to another empire, such as the Ming Empire or the Joseon Empire, he would still not be safe. If his identity was exposed there, he could be used as a bargaining chip against his father. There was a sickening feeling in his stomach that told him that he’d never be free, that he should’ve thought more about this before making hasty decisions. But the dead boy’s face flashed behind his eyes and he clutched his bag harder. There was always a way and he would find it, even if it would cost him his life. He would not go back on himself, not now.

The gates of the city soon neared and Seijūrō pulled Nijimura aside. “The guards at the gate will recognize the both of us for sure. We’ll have to sneak out.”

The Captain grinned. “I know this city like the back of my hand. There is a turret, a drain of sorts that empties into the marsh lands of Fujimae-Higata. Though it’s difficult to cross, I know a path that can cut straight through the flatland. It will lead us to the Nagoya port.”

Seijūrō worried his lip. “What about the guards? Surely the alarm will be raised soon. They will catch up to us. The marshes are open and won’t hide us from sight.”

“The marshes are almost impossible to navigate. The men will not risk braving them until dawn due to the fear of sinking bogs, snakes and other horrors.”

“And we are to cross this land?”

Nijimura smirked. “Like I said, Your Highness, I know this land like the back of my hand. I know of a path only few know of. One that will take us safely through the wetlands. The real question is, whether you trust me or not.”

Seijūrō glowered at the other man. “No, I don’t.”

“I see. Well, I suppose I’ll have to earn it, then. For now, let me lead you through the marshes, My Prince.”

“How do I know that you’ll lead me to Nagoya and not some other godforsaken place? How do I know that you’re not going to take me back to my father?”

“You don’t.”

He sighed. Nijimura was his only hope. All his life, he’d seen the Captain as his father’s pet dog; someone who did whatever the King asked of him, no matter how inhuman it was. And now, he was supposed to place his life in the palm of his hand.

He had no choice. Time was running out. The alarm would be raised soon and he had to be out of the city by then.

“Fine.”

The other man tilted his head. “Very well. Please follow me, Your Highness.”

Nijimura led him off the cobbled path, onto a dirt one. They walked for around ten minutes until that route too, was abandoned, instead, making their way through trees and shrubbery.

They came across a clearing, where the city wall loomed in front of them. At the bottom of the stone wall, was a drain, guarded by two men.

“The guards rotate every few hours. While doing so, there is a very short period, where the turret is left vulnerable.”

Seijūrō squinted at the opening. “The drain is protected with a metal grate.”

“And as the Captain of the Guards, I have the keys to that grate. With your permission, I will unlock it so that we can enter the marshes.”

“My permission?”

Nijimura bowed, though it seemed mocking. “Whatever my Prince commands.”

Seijūrō glared at him. He was usually a patient person, but Nijimura Shūzō made it very difficult to keep his temper in check. “Just do whatever it takes to get me out of here. We have to leave as soon as we can.”

His companion leered. “Very well. Now we wait for the guards to change. It may take another thirty minutes or so.”

He sat down behind a large boulder. “Sit down.”

Seijūjō sat down on the dead leaves hesitantly. The soil was damp and he could feel the wetness seep into the seat of his trousers, leaving behind an uncomfortable feeling. Nijimura on the other hand, showed no signs of any discomfort.

He glanced at the small patch of moonlight that filtered through the trees onto the ground below, watching a small fox prowl the clearing. Its beady eyes were fixed on them, but Seijūrō wasn’t worried. Foxes rarely attacked anyone, and this one just seemed curious.

They bided their time in the stillness, patiently waiting for the guards to switch.

Seijūrō’s leg was just about to fall asleep, well on its way to becoming numb when the silence was broken. A gong was ringing shrilly, its low sound carrying across the trees.

“The alarms,” Nijimura pressed himself up to the boulder, “they have found out that you have gone missing.”

“What about the guards? Will they be switching soon?” He could hear the slight strain of panic in his voice.

“No, the guards will not leave the turret unattended. They will make sure that no one goes in or comes out, now. We’ll have to think of another plan.”

The Captain cursed. “I was hoping that the rotation would take place before they took note of your absence, but it seems that it is not the case.”

Seijūrō watched as the two soldiers flanked the opening, their eyes alert. “Is there no other way?”

Nijimura sighed, raking his hand over his face, “There is one way.”

He paused, “No one knows that I’m accompanying you at the moment. As soon as the execution ended, I told my soldiers that I would be at the local tavern. They still think that I am loyal to the King.”

His eyes locked with Seijūrō’s. “I can walk up to the guards and send them somewhere else. They still trust me. After I tell them to leave, we can escape.”

“And why did we not do this from the start?”

“I did not want to give myself away so quickly. But it seems that we have no choice.”

“All right,” he nodded, “let us try this plan of yours.”

Nijimura stood up, striding towards the guards with purpose. It was when he reached the turret, that Seijūrō realized that the man was not wearing his uniform. The guards were sure to grow suspicious. He berated himself for not noticing sooner.

“Good evening,” His companion greeted the soldiers, “it seems as if we have an emergency.”

The guards bowed.

One of them, a slightly plump man, glanced at Nijimura, eyes roving over his attire. “Not to sound rude, Captain, but what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the castle?”

Nijimura shook his head. “The Prince is missing, most probably kidnapped. I was at the tavern, entertaining myself with a few lovely maidens when the alarm sounded. I came here as fast as I could.”

Seijūrō flushed at the implications of the words, but the guards laughed. “Getting some, are we Captain?”

Nijimura smiled. “Unfortunately, I was interrupted. I didn’t even have time to wear my robes. But no matter, I have come here to tell you that you are needed at the eastern wall.”

The second guard glanced at the grate unsure. “What about the drain?”

“No one but those with the keys can enter. It is impossible to break through the grate. I will look after the turret until the rotation takes place.”

The guard nodded. “Yes Captain.”

“Good, now go. And make sure the eastern wall is well protected.”

Seijūrō watched as the guards bowed and left, making their way to the eastern wall. Only after they were fully out of sight, did he dare to emerge, walking to the opening, “Well done.”

Nijimura shrugged. “It feels wrong to betray my men. But it had to be done.”

He pulled out a bunch of keys. “Come, my Prince. I have bought us time, but merely a few minutes.”

He followed Nijimura into the turret, stopping at the metal grate. The other man slotted the key into the keyhole and twisted, eliciting a screeching sound. “It seems that the grate has not been opened in years.”

But after a few furious twists, it swung open, giving way to the swampy marshlands.

They climbed down and Nijimura locked the grate once again, placing the keys into his robes. “The guards will be at the watchtower and on the walls. Though the sun has set, with the help of the torches, they still have a view of the wetlands. We’ll have to crawl through the long grass and hide behind boulders until we reach tree cover.”

Though the idea of crawling through mud sounded extremely unappealing, Seijūrō was not going to complain. If this was the only way out, he would take it.

“What about snakes?”

“We can do nothing about the creatures. I shall go in front of you to make sure that nothing lies along the way. But do be wary of leeches; the little devils have a firm grip.”

“Very well.”

Nijimura gave him a curt nod. “It would be best if the outer robe is taken off. The linen cloth under it will make it easy to crawl. Do you wish for me to carry a few weapons?”

Until then, Seijūrō had completely forgotten about the heavy arms he had been lugging along. It was now that he realized that the two swords strapped to his waist and the daggers in his boots and sleeves would in fact, weigh him down. But there was no way he would give them to Nijimura so willingly. “No, I can manage.”

The Captain’s lips twitched, but he just shrugged, peeling off his robe, and rolling it up, placing it in the pack that adorned his back. Seijūrō did the same, but he also paced the weapons into their sheaths, which he strapped to his back as well. It was a heavy weight, but he would manage.

“There is a rough path, that holds firm instead of sinking into the bog, but it is very narrow. Only place your weight where I am doing so, Your Highness, else the marshes might claim you.”

“But our path would be obvious in the daylight. The flattened grass will give us away.”

The Captain nodded. “But it will be too narrow for horses. They will have to track us by feet, which may take a significantly longer time. Or they will have to make their way around the wetlands, which takes an extra day or so. Tonight, we must cover as much ground as possible. At dawn, they will start their hunt.”

“Very well.”

Nijimura seemed to have thought this out clearly, which made Seijūrō wonder just how much he had planned. It made him wary. But he had to trust him, at least at the moment. So, he pushed those thoughts aside, but did not dismiss them completely.

“Come, my Prince. Let us start our journey across the Fujimae-Higata.”

They knelt onto the wet grass, and tried their best to move across the ground, on their stomachs. It was harder than it seemed, and Seijūrō grew tired quickly, especially with the weight of the weapons on his back. But he knew that they had no time; just a mere few hours before sunrise, and the thought of being followed made him quicken his pace. They crawled for what seemed like hours, with Nijimura a few paces ahead of him. Through the corners of his eyes, he could see the snakes slithering through the damp earth. Some were moving in the water, on either side of them, creating ripples which gave them away. But none of them had tried to harm them. Crickets were chirping, falling silent as they crossed their territories and frogs and toads occasionally hopped in front of them, but also posed no threat, just a minor inconvenience. Seijūrō had almost crawled over a few.

But the insects were a problem. Mosquitoes clung to them relentlessly and had left a trail of bites that constantly itched. Other insects buzzed around them, swarming their eyes, nose and mouth. He was more worried about catching a disease than anything else.

The first leech bit him a few hours into their journey. Nijimura had already been an unfortunate target of a few already.

“You’re lucky that none have bitten you till now,” the Captain murmured darkly. The leech was a slimy, black worm whose jaws had clamped onto his forearm, sucking his blood and refusing to let go. Surprisingly, there was no pain and Seijūrō only realized it was there when a few drops of blood dripped down his arm. Nijimura slid his nail under the bloodsucker. “Look for the narrower side; that’s the mouth. After locating it, slide your finger underneath the sucker and flick it off. It should come off easily enough. Sometimes, the mouth gets detached and might remain under your skin, leading to a disease. So, wash the wound carefully and make sure that there is no lump under the skin.”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

The other man tilted his head in acknowledgement and started to crawl once more. The next time a leech bit him, Seijūrō took it off with ease.

They crawled and crawled. Soon his arms were trembling with the strain of dragging his body for so long. But they kept going, desperate to cover a significant distance before dawn. Some parts of the path held him up, while others sunk in dangerously. They caught themselves from falling over multiple times. Soon, Nijimura stopped. “It might be around three or four in the morning.”

“How do you know?”

He pointed to the sky, “The position of the moon and the stars. If I am correct, we only have an hour or so before dawn. I think it is best if we eat something to keep our energy intact. We can start again after that.”

Seijūrō nodded in agreement. Eating something sounded good. They removed the food from their packs; a few apples, yams and bamboo shoots. He had taken the food from the kitchens, but it would last only for a few days. He yearned for tofu or maybe even tempura, but he was going to have to get used to the lack of cooked food. After their meager meal, they had a few sips of fresh water and continued to crawl. As dawn approached, the colder it got, and soon, their breaths came out in small puffs. But their constant movement kept them warm.

“It’s almost winter.” He muttered. “Soon the frost will set in.”

His companion nodded. “Yes, the humidity of the marshes has saved us. If we were crossing the mountains, the cold would have taken us by now.”

Just as Nijimura had predicted, the sun rose in an hour or so, and they quickened their pace.

The capital was still visible, although a mere speck in the distance. They had covered ground significantly. But the soldiers would pursue them on foot, which was much faster than crawling. They had to make haste.

After a small breather, they started moving once more. 

The Captain had informed him that the marshes took two days to cross on foot, and three days to crawl through. But most people refrained from doing so because of how risky it was. They went around the marshes instead, which took around four days.

“The soldiers are eight hours or so behind us. The capital is almost out of sight, and I think we can deem it safe to walk from now on.”

So, they walked and walked, rarely stopping to relieve themselves. They also ate while they moved ahead, trudging through the wetlands.

“Be careful,” Nijimura had warned him, “while we had been crawling, we had distributed our weight along the earth evenly. Now, we must take care else we sink into the mud.”

The noonday sun was harsh and they tried their best to shield themselves from the rays by wrapping their robes around their heads. But it did not take long for their linen garments to become drenched with sweat, clinging to their torsos and their legs. The humidity did not help. In the light, the marshlands looked different; the ground was clearly visible and they no longer had to squint in the moonlight and rely on Nijimura’s memory to guide them through the plains. Birds now littered the water; storks and egrets and pelicans. But they were skittish, and avoided them as much as possible.

They spent the rest of the day, making their way across the Fujimae-Higata. It was tedious, but by nightfall, they had covered a decent amount of distance. They rarely spoke and for that Seijūrō was thankful. He needed time to think, something that he had been unable to do for a while. But no matter how hard he tried to comprehend his thoughts; he couldn’t sort through the jumble. He soon gave up, instead admiring the scenery and composing hokkus about nature.

They had been constantly moving for about a day now and the fatigue was finally catching up, making it impossible to walk any longer. Even Nijimura seemed to be struggling, for he halted. “Why don’t we nap for a while? We can look for a boulder and lie down behind it. I can take first watch.”

“But the soldiers-”

“They won’t dare cross the marsh at night. They would have set up camp, that I’m sure of.”

“Fine.”

They found a decent sized boulder, behind which Seijūrō spread his robe onto the ground and laid down, using his pack as a pillow. There had been no sign of the soldiers behind them for now, but he knew they were not far behind. He fell asleep quickly, although a bit hesitantly. He didn’t wish to remain defenseless while Nijimura watched over him. He still didn’t trust the other man. As he dozed off, he remained placated by the fact that he slept with a dagger in his hand and that he was a light sleeper. If Nijimura tried to take his weapons back, he would know.

*******

He felt as if he had barely slept, when the Captain shook him awake. “Your Highness, it’s been around two hours or so. We should get moving.”

Seijūrō blinked, vision still blurry with sleep. “What about you? Won’t you lie down for a while?”

“I shall sleep the next time we stop. But for now, we have to make up for lost time.”

And so, they started their trek once more, relying on the faint moonlight to lead them through the wetlands. But Nijimura must have been more tired than he had let on, for he was slowing down and even stumbled, tumbling onto the ground, almost falling into the water.

“Nijimura-San!”

The man groaned. “I’m fine, I just tripped that’s all.”

“We’re stopping.”

“What?”

“You’re so tired, you can’t walk in a straight line. The next time we come across a boulder, you _will_ rest.”

He didn’t argue. “All right.”

After a few minutes, they found a rock big enough to conceal the two of them. Nijimura settled down and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep immediately. Seijūrō sat with his back to the boulder, watching the Captain. It was true what they said; people really did look younger when they slept. The wrinkles on Nijimura’s forehead had smoothed out and his lips had parted slightly. Seijūrō leaned back into the rock, listening to the gentle chirping of the crickets and the croaks of frogs. He stayed like this, looking up at the night sky, counting the stars and the minutes until two hours had passed. He felt almost guilty waking up the Captain when he slept so peacefully, but they had to make it to Nagoya in the next day or two. So, he placed his hand onto Nijimura’s shoulder gently. “Nijimura-San, please wake up.”

It took a few more shakes, but soon, Nijimura was up, and after washing his face, deemed himself ready to walk again.

They walked through the marshes till the sun rose, after which they had a small breakfast.

The day passed by the same way the first day had; with silence, small breaks and endless trudging. By the time the moon rose, Seijūrō could barely feel his feet.

“We’ll reach Nagoya in another six hours or so; just in time for sunrise.” Nijimura rubbed his eyes, looking not unlike the undead.

“How far behind do you think our pursuers are now?”

“Maybe twelve hours or so?”

“I see.”

The urge to make it to Nagoya by dawn fueled them to make quick haste. Their breaks became shorter and their pace increased significantly.

“How will we get into Nagoya?”

“The news of your disappearance would not have reached the city as of yet. You can pose as my younger brother.”

“But my features are quite distinguishable.”

“Just leave it to me, Your Highness. Have I ever let you down till now?”

Seijūrō hesitated. “Not yet.”

“Then, just follow my lead.”

As the sky lightened, the fortress of Nagoya became more visible, its stone walls looming in the distance.

A few kilometers outside the city, Nijimura pulled him aside. “The guards will know who I am for Nagoya is still under your father’s jurisdiction.”

He nodded.

“The story that we shall feed them is of great importance. It must be as believable as possible. You are my younger brother and you have fallen extremely sick. Since Nagoya has the best physicians, we started from the capital on horses. However, in the forests that border the moor, thieves attacked our steeds and they bolted. I carried you the rest of the way.”

“But my hair, it’s a trait of the Akashi family. They’ll know who I am immediately.”

The captain smirked. “Do not assume that I have overlooked that detail, my Prince. I’ll hoist you onto my back and you can feign sleep. That way, the guards might not take the trouble to ask you to remove your hood, and we can enter unrecognized.”

“They _might_ not ask?”

Nijimura shrugged. “There is always uncertainty involved. In that case, just trust me. I’ve been told that I’m quick witted and spontaneous when put on the spot.”

Seijūrō blanched at the dismissive tone. But Nijimura’s words held some truth. Not everything was certain, and risks had to be taken. He had never led Seijūrō astray till now. But he still didn’t trust Nijimura completely. He must have noticed the conflict in Seijūrō’s face, because the other man raised an eyebrow. “It’s your decision, Your Highness.”

The statement was a challenge; that much was obvious from the lilt in the other man’s tone. “ _Are you a coward?”_ His eyes seemed to say. _“If you aren’t, I dare you to place your trust in me once more.”_

And though he knew he had been baited; he did not care. He never backed down from a challenge; it was not in his nature.

Seijūrō bristled. “Fine. We shall comply with your plan.”

His companion smiled. “Very well.”

They veered of the path, altering their route so that they hit the road that curved next to the wetlands. Soon, they were walking on a firm, dirt path, that connected the capital to Nagoya. “We don’t have to worry about the men pursuing us on horseback. Though they take this road, they will still be two days or so behind.”

It felt odd feeling the hard earth under his feet rather than the soft mud that sunk in when any weight was placed on it.

The road was empty and they met no stragglers while they made their way to the city. When the gates of Nagoya came into view, Nijimura instructed him to wear his hood and climb onto his back. It was quite embarrassing when the Captain wrapped his arms around his legs and carried him like he weighed nothing. He was nineteen, a young man; and here he was being lifted like a child. But he did not dare to complain. Seijūrō knew this was their best shot in entering the city. As the neared the large wooden gates, he buried his head into Nijimura’s shoulder, pretending to be in a deep slumber, making sure his hood covered his hair and his face.

“Halt!”

His breath hitched as the guards stopped them, but he kept his eyes closed.

“Captain Nijimura!”

So, it seemed that the soldiers, like Nijimura had said, had not been informed of their disappearance and treachery.

“Why do you arrive at Nagoya unannounced? And who is your companion?”

He could feel the vibrations of the Captain’s deep voice as he spoke. “I come bearing my younger brother, Satoshi. He is grievously ill, so we left the capital to seek treatment.”

He could hear the guard shuffle closer. “You walked all the way?”

“We started on horseback. Unfortunately, bandits attacked us in the forest and scared the horses. We had to walk the rest of the way. My brother fell unconscious soon after the attack.”

“I see. I hope your brother heals from his illness.”

“As do I.”

“All right Captain, you may proceed.”

“Thank you.”

And just like that, they were within the stone walls of Nagoya.

A few minutes later, Nijimura set him down in a narrow, abandoned alleyway.

The other man was grinning. “I told you to place your faith in me, didn’t I?”

Seijūrō huffed. “They allowed you to enter so easily. I was expecting them to search you or question you further.”

“I’m their captain, remember? They trust me with their life.”

Though his tone was lighthearted, his eyes were hard. “Though they shouldn’t.”

“Should I?”

“What?”

Seijūrō drew in a breath. “Should _I_ trust you?”

“You tell me, Your Highness.”

“I- I don’t know.”

Nijimura let out a small chuckle. “I suppose I’ll have to try harder, then. If My Prince permits, we can find an inn to wash up and to eat some cooked food.”

“That sounds heavenly.”

“Come, I know of a quaint little guesthouse where we can freshen up before the next leg of our journey.”

After making sure his hood covered his face and hid his hair completely, he followed Nijimura out of the alley. He was led through winding streets and busy market places until they halted in front of a small, crooked wooden building. “Welcome to the best boarding house in Nagoya.”

The inside of the house was just as crooked as the outside. A young woman greeted them, bowing. “Welcome. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Nijimura smiled. “Misaki-San, it’s nice to see you after so long.”

The woman’s face lit up in recognition. “Nijimura-San, how lovely to see you. And who’s this?”

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to catch a glimpse of Seijūrō’s face from behind the hood, but he ducked his head, praying that the cloth hid his face entirely.

“This is my brother, Satoshi. We’re here to pay a few friends a visit and were wondering if we could stay here for a day.”

“Of course, you’re welcome anytime! How many rooms?”

“Two please, and could we have hot water brought up along with some food? We’ve had a long journey.”

The woman, Misaki-San, nodded sympathetically. “I’ll have them sent up right away.”

“Thank you, Misaki-San.”

She led them upstairs. “These are your rooms. If you need anything, please feel free to ask me anytime. You know where to find to me.”

The last line was directed at Nijimura and Seijūrō caught the way she batted her eyelashes at him.

After Misaki-San left them to return downstairs, he turned to the Captain. “She fancies you.” He stated simply.

Nijimura looked startled. “She does? I just assumed that she was being friendly.”

Seijūrō suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “For someone who’s quite observant, you’re also quite dense, aren’t you?”

Nijimura’s cheeks turned red. “I don’t-”

He grinned, entering his room. “Rest well, Captain.”

“Wait-”

He ignored his companion’s sputtering, closing the door and settling down on the mat on the floor. The room was small, containing a mat to lie down on and a small corner to bathe. Normally, Seijūrō would be appalled at the less than comfortable conditions, but now, the mat felt wonderful. After sleeping on mud, dirt and grass, he would take the mat with no complaints.

A few minutes later, hot water and food were placed outside his door and Seijūrō got ready for a nice bath.

The hot water felt amazing on his sore muscles. It was only after stripping fully that he realized the extent of the damage the insects had done to his body; he was covered in bites and rashes. There were scratches that he had inflicted on himself due to the constant itching. He washed the wounds as much as possible, making sure that none of them were infected. Seijūrō then untied his hair, washing it thoroughly. He didn’t have a comb, settling for running his fingers through it. It would have to do. He wrapped himself up in his robe and after eating the food left for him, laid down on the mat. With a full belly and feeling content, he pondered about the next step in his journey.

Seijūrō knew that they only had around twelve hours or so before the soldiers would catch up to them. He had to leave Nagoya before nightfall. And if he could help it, Nijimura was not going to leave with him. No matter what he had done for Seijūrō till then and no matter how thankful he was, he still didn’t know whether he could fully trust the man. He also didn’t like relying on someone too much, and he had relied on Nijimura for far too long. Besides, when he had agreed to let the other man accompany him, he had never specified for how long. Now that they had reached Nagoya, it was the right place to part ways; Nijimura could go where he wished to go and Seijūrō could go to where _he_ wanted to go, without worrying about inconveniencing someone else. He resolved to inform Nijimura about parting ways as soon as possible.

After a short nap, he made his way to Nijimura’s room, knocking on the door twice.

“Come in.” The voice that answered was drowsy and Seijūrō pushed the door open to find the Captain sitting on the mat, his hair a mess. “Ah, My Prince, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Seijūrō stood in front of him. “I wished to speak to you about the next step of our journey.”

Nijimura glanced at him curiously. “Oh?”

“I am very thankful for what you have done or me. I shall never forget it. But I think that this is the end of this partnership.”

“You wish to leave without me.”

“Yes.”

The Captain let loose a bark of laughter. “I’m afraid I cannot allow that.”

Seijūrō stilled. “It wasn’t a choice.”

“I’m going with you.”

He sighed, frustrated. “Nijimura-San, this is not up for debate. I _will_ leave without you.”

“No.”

He grabbed the bundle that he had brought with him, untying the cloth. “Here are your weapons. Thank you for trusting me with them.”

“Keep them.”

“Nijimura-San, stop behaving like a child!”

Nijimura stood up. “I will not stop until you agree to let me accompany you.”

Seijūrō could feel his temper rising slowly. Why was he being so difficult? Could the man not understand that he did not want to travel with him anymore?

“Why are you being so adamant?”

“Why are _you_ being so adamant about leaving without me?”

He could not deal with this childishness. He was wasting his time; the soldiers would reach Nagoya soon.

Seijūrō sighed. “Nijimura-San, I-”

His words were cut off when raised voices from downstairs carried over. “How dare you barge into my inn? You may be servants of the Emperor, but I will not stand for this blatant disrespect!”

“Move aside, woman!”

Misaki-San’s voice increased in pitch. “I will not step aside until you tell me why you have come!”

“We were told that a man named Nijimura Shūzō came here. He was reported to be in the company of another. Are they here?”

His heart thumped in his chest wildly. They had been found.

Nijimura wasted no time in grabbing his weapons quickly and threw the window open. “Whether I am to accompany you or not shall be questioned some other time. But for now, follow me Your Highness.”

He was right. They had to leave immediately.

The Captain gestured to the open window. “We’ll have to jump.”

“ _What_?” 

The man was obviously delirious. There was no way they could survive a fall from that high.

“I’ll go first.”

“Wait!”

Nijimura glanced at him impatiently, “Yes?”

“The fall, it might kill you.”

“How many times must I ask you to trust me, Your Highness?”

And with that, Nijimura stepped off the ledge onto the ground below. He could hear the boots of the soldiers thudding up the stairs and, in a panic, he made his way to the window. Nijimura was at the bottom, gesturing wildly for him to jump, pointing to a bullock cart filled with various silk garments that was parked right below the window. It was then, Seijūrō realized with a start that Nijimura meant for him to land on the clothes to soften the impact. The voices of the soldiers got louder and louder. He saw no other choice. Steeling his nerves and making up his mind, he launched himself off the window sill.

The silk prevented him from breaking bones, but it did not prevent the bruises that he was sure to arise in a few hours, if not minutes. The soldiers had not caught up to them yet, but their advantage would not last for long. He scrambled off the cart, wincing at the sudden jab of pain that flared through his body. It seemed the hilt of his sword had dug into his ribs as he had landed and he cursed for not having foreseen it happening before he jumped.

“There are men in front of the inn, we’ll have to make our way from the back.”

Seijūrō nodded and followed Nijimura as he led him further down the back alley. The passage led them to a crowded market place.

“Wait,” Nijimua gripped his sleeve before he could try to exit the alley, “you left your robe at the inn. Take mine. That way, your hair will not be visible.”

Seijūrō accepted it gratefully and trailed behind the Captain as they moved through the crowd. As they walked, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, he couldn’t help but scowl. It seemed as if he couldn’t last even a few hours without Nijimura. It was as they narrowly dodged a fish being tossed in the air, that Seijūrō came to the bitter conclusion that he could _not_ survive without Nijimura Shūzō. It was unfortunate, but he didn’t know the land like Nijimura did, nor did he have the contacts that the Captain had. He was at a disadvantage alone, and the current situation they were in proved it. He would have to get stronger and more experienced if he wanted to get by on his own. But for now, Seijūrō reluctantly agreed that it was better if the other man accompanied him. His pride was in pieces but his life mattered more. So, he pushed back his doubts and quickened his pace behind Nijimura. 

They wove through the throngs of people, and the market soon thinned out to give way to a wooden dock. Seijūrō felt the first strings of confusion creep through him, mingled with a slight panic. “Nijimura-San!”

The Captain did not stop, nor did he look at him. “What?”

“Why have you led me here? We are meant to move away from the soldiers not cage ourselves in like bilge rats.”

“The port is our only option, now. The city gates and borders will be guarded heavily.”

He could hear the shouts of the King’s men behind him. They seemed to be much closer than he had anticipated for them to have been.

“Nijimura-San! There is no way out of the docks!”

Nijimura didn’t answer, instead he gripped Seijūrō’s arm. “Your Highness, I know you find it hard to place your trust in me. But I beg of you now,” He turned around, and his grey eyes pierced his own red ones, “please trust me.”

“I don’t understand. I-” Seijūrō stopped short. He glanced at the line of ships docked a few feet from their location. There could only be one reason for entering the harbor and he berated himself for not noticing it sooner—Nijimura was planning on escaping from Nagoya by sea.

It was utter madness. There was absolutely no way in hell or heaven that anyone could pull such a reckless stunt such as this and escape unharmed.

“You’re insane.” He pulled his hand away from his companion’s grasp. “It takes around ten men to sail a small ship. There are only two of us. By the time we get it ready to set sail, the soldiers will be upon us.”

“Not if we board a ship ready to sail.”

He followed Nijimura’s gaze to a wooden vessel which was getting ready to slowly pull away from the dock.

“You want to steal a ship that is about to leave port.”

“Precisely.”

“We’re going to get caught.”

“Nijimura Shūzō!”

They turned around. A soldier pointed a sword at them a few meters away, the steel glinting in the noonday sun. “You are hereby arrested for treason and for kidnapping Prince Akashi Seijūrō.”

The Captain drew his own sword. “Run! Make way to the ship! I will follow.”

Seijūrō could feel his heartbeat accelerate as he stared at Nijimura’s weary face. They had a very high chance of getting caught. But he would not let their efforts go to waste. He would not go back to his father. He _would_ escape. Or he would die trying.

He saw the soldiers advancing towards them and he gripped Nijimura’s shoulder. “Cover me from behind.” The Captain nodded.

With that, he drew his own sword, charging forward, making a mad dash to the ship that was getting ready to leave the port.

“Stop them!”

He ran faster, dodging the hands that tried to slow him down. He could hear Nijimura, panting harshly as he slashed at a barrel of fish, causing it to spill over behind them to deter their pursuers at least a little. “That’s it Your Highness! Just a bit farther!”

He tried to ignore the burning in his lungs and the trembling of his legs as he finally reached the wooden harbor.

A sailor in front of them pulled out his dagger in an attempt to stop them. “Halt!”

Seijūrō slapped the flat of his sword against his wrist, causing the man’s blade to clatter to the ground. Gritting his teeth, he then shoved the struggling man into the water that surrounded the docks. “Your Highness!”

Nijimura pulled him to the ship docked in front of them. “Climb the pilot ladder!”

“The what?”

“The ladder hanging off the side!”

He glanced at the jumbled mass of ropes that swayed in the breeze. Stealing himself, he grasped the rope and hoisted himself up.

“Move quickly! Before they cut the rope!”

Seijūrō tried to climb as fast as he could, but the wind blew the ladder around, causing it to oscillate in the most difficult of ways. Nijimura was right behind him, yelling what he supposed were words of encouragement. The docks had been thrown into chaos and seemed as if the sailors on board the ship still had not been informed that they were trying to climb over to breach the vessel.

He could hear the soldiers’ thumping boots and bellows as they tried to stop the ship from leaving port. But they were too late.

The ship lurched forward, and by the time the Emperor’s men had reached the docks, they were already out of their reach.

“STOP THAT SHIP!”

Seijūrō pulled himself over the side, staggering onto the deck of the vessel. He wasted no time in disarming the nearest sailor onboard, taking advantage of the element of surprise that was on their side.

“STOP THOSE MEN ON THAT SHIP!”

The sailors unfroze, drawing their weapons and Seijūrō could see a man make his way to the wheel to try and turn the ship back around.

He could hear Nijimura fall onto the deck behind him, cursing as he engaged in combat. Seijūrō scrambled forward, shoving others out of the way, trying his best to disarm them.

He made his way to the wheel, pushing the man at the helm as hard as he could, preventing him from trying to turn the ship around.

The man drew his sword and Seijūrō blocked his strike, looking for a weakness. The sailor was slow. He was moving sluggishly and he quickly sliced at his shoulder. With a cry of pain, the man crumpled to the ground, clutching his wound.

“My Prince!”

He turned around. Nijimura stood, heaving, a cut on his cheek. The sailors were all disarmed, lying on the deck. “We have to throw them overboard!”

Seijūrō looked at him, horrified. “They’ll drown! Most of them are badly injured.”

“Right now, our lives are on the line. Worry about the lives of your enemies after you deem yourself safe.”

He looked at the man at his feet, who was groaning, trying to stem the blood that was gushing out of his shoulder. All he could feel was pity worming its way into his chest. The man was just doing his job. He didn’t deserve to die.

“Your Highness!”

Nijimura dragged a few unconscious sailors to the sides, shoving them overboard. Seijūrō flinched as the bodies hit the water, giving way to a loud splash.

“Just do it. You can question your morals later!”

But he couldn’t get himself to move as the sailor looked at him pleadingly. “I can’t. I can’t do this.”

“You chose to run away. You chose to become an enemy of the state. You’re a criminal now.” Nijimura’s piercing eyes bored into his. “Did you really expect to leave unscathed without blood on your hands?”

Seijūrō could feel his hands shake. He had known that it might have been a possibility. But standing there, watching the man he had injured, he felt no better than his father.

“I-”

His lips felt too dry and his throat seemed to close up. “I don’t-”

Nijimura shook his head. “Just sit down. I’ll do it.”

“Nijimura-San-”

“Just go.”

He made his way to the side, feeling a bit too much at once. He felt relieved that they had escaped for now, and yet he felt almost sick. Nijimura was right. He had chosen this. But he couldn’t kill someone in cold blood, could he? The boy’s accusing eyes flashed in front of his eyes and he shuddered. But he already had, hadn’t he? Maybe if he had tried to stop his father before, the boy might have survived. _Maybe, maybe, maybe_. Seijurō sighed.

The Nagoya port was drawing farther and farther away.

He stood there, watching the shallow waters give way to the deep blue waters of the ocean.

Here he was, on a ship, with no clear destination and in the company of a man he still didn’t know he could fully trust.

He had never felt more alone as he did in that moment than he had in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since this is historical fantasy AU, there might be a few words or geographical locations that might not be very well known. So here are a few terms that appear in the chapter along with their explanations. 
> 
> Pilot Ladder: A pilot ladder is a rope ladder that hangs off the side of a ship.
> 
> Fujimae-Higata: The Fujimae-Higata is a tidal marshland or wetland located in what is now known as the Aichi Prefecture in Japan. It is known for bordering the port city of Nagoya. 
> 
> Nagoya: Nagoya is an old port city in Japan and is actually considered the country’s largest trading port. It was established in the 12th century AD and the founder of the Tokugawa Shogunate (Tokugawa Ieyasu) hailed from the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I'm here with the second chapter at last and I hope you enjoy it!!

The sea breeze was cool against his cheek and he suppressed a shudder as it whipped around his hair. They had been sailing for around an hour and the atmosphere on the ship was tense. Seijūrō tried not to glance at Nijimura who was at the helm, muttering to himself as he steered the ship.

As he looked out at the ocean, he felt a feeling of contentment he had not felt in a long, long time. There was no one else around them and there were no sounds apart from the gulls overhead and waves breaking up against the hull of the boat. He had expected to feel a bit sick, but there was something about the gentle rocking of a ship that made Seijūrō feel at peace. Maybe it was because it reminded him of how his mother used to cradle him to sleep before she passed away. It was pleasant. But he could not shake off the feeling of uneasiness that had lingered from his last conversation with Nijimura. It refused to leave his mind, like a persistent fly and it dampened his mood.

“Your Highness.”

The voice startled him out of his musings.

“Yes?”

Nijimura stood next to him, gripping the rails as he gazed into the distance. “We’ll have to port soon and grab a smaller vessel. There are only two of us and we cannot get far, especially when there’s probably a fleet on our tail at the very moment.”

Seijūrō nodded. “Where shall we make port?”

“There is a cluster of islands scattered nearby, The Ryūkū islands. We shall dock at the Naha Port there.”

“Haven’t the Shimazu clan taken over the Ryūkū islands?”

“They have. And the Ming Empire has claimed it as a tributary province for trade relations.”

For the first time since Nijimura had come to speak with him, Seijūrō turned around to face him. “Our Empire and the Ryūkū Empire have never gotten along. Tell me, Nijimura-San, isn’t the ship that we are sailing in a Red Seal ship?”

“It is.”

“How in the world do you think a government ship carrying the symbol of the Akashi Empire would be allowed to dock in a Ryūkū port? We’ll be killed!”

Seijūrō could feel the exhaustion seep into his bones. “We might as well be handing ourselves to the Ming Empire and the Ryūkū Empire on a silver platter.”

The very idea, like most of Nijimura’s ideas was bordering on madness. Docking in Naha was a guaranteed ticket to the noose and if he could have it his way, that was _not_ going to happen.

“My Prince,” Nijimura said, “do not forget that your father has some claim over the Ryūkū Empire and its provisions. It is a vassal state and they are obligated to him.”

“Obligated they are, but unwillingly so. They will not hesitate to spill our blood.”

Of this, he was sure. The alliance between his father’s kingdom and the islands was shaky. There was no way that the Ryūkū Emperor would grant them sanctuary.

“No. Docking at the Naha port is unwise. It is a sure ticket to death.”

“Then we shall port not at the docks, but at the cliffs of Naha. They will shield us from unwelcome eyes. There is a man I know, who will take the ship in exchange for a smaller one without asking many questions.”

Seijūrō could feel a flare of irritation pass through him. “Why do you insist on porting at Naha?”

“Because,” the Captain whirled around, “as I have mentioned before, it takes around fifteen sailors to sail this ship at a decent pace. We have two people out of which one cannot tell the difference between a square-rigged sail and a lateen sail!”

He could see the muscle in Nijimura’s cheek twitch. “The entire royal navy is hunting us down at the very moment. The faster we can get a smaller ship, the faster we can outrun them.”

“So, teach me.”

“What?”

Seijūrō crossed his arms. “Teach me how to sail this ship. I’ve been told that I am a fast learner. I will help you navigate this vessel to safety.”

His companion seemed to contemplate his offer. After a few seconds, he sighed. “Very well. But we must port at Naha one way or another.”

He gripped the railing tightly. He did not think it was wise, but what Nijimura had said rung true. If they did not dock soon, they would be caught.

“Fine.”

“It takes around five days to sail to Naha. During this time, I will educate you on the ways of sailing. But let it be known,” Nijimura gave him a hard look. “I’ve been told that I am a tough teacher.”

“Don’t worry, Nijimura-San,” Seijūrō met grey eyes with his own. “I think I can handle it.”

It was not he who broke eye contact first and Seijūrō felt a twinge of satisfaction at that.

He glanced at the shimmering waters that surrounded them, trying to ignore the awkward silence that now hung between them. It was almost becoming nigh unbearable, when his companion cleared his throat.

“Your Highness,” there was hesitance in Nijimura’s tone. It put Seijūrō on edge immediately.

“Yes?”

“I wish to apologize.”

“Apologize?”

The Captain sighed and leaned against the railing. “I shouldn’t have pushed you to toss the man over the side.”

Seijūrō stiffened. He had been hoping that the incident would not be brought up, but it seemed that, that would not be the case.

“Killing someone is not something you can just ask a man to do. It takes a toll on your conscious.” He gave a bitter laugh, “I would know.”

He then knelt onto the wooden floor; head bowed. “Please, forgive me.”

Seijūrō shook his head. “No.”

Nijimura gave him a look of surprise. “No?”

“It is true that you asked of me something I could not bring myself to do. But, Nijimura-San, you were also correct. I chose this; to run away. And it would be very foolish of me to ignore the possibility of death, especially if those deaths were to be on my hands.”

He placed his hand on Nijimura’s shoulder lightly. “Please rise. You have done nothing that needs to be forgiven. In fact, it is I, who should be thanking you.”

He swallowed thickly. The next few words were hard to utter, especially since his pride was now in ruins. “Without you, I would not have made it this far.”

Nijimura smiled. “Are you saying you need me Your Highness?”

“Don’t push it.” He warned. “This is the last time you’ll ever hear me say something of that sort.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

“Akashi.”

“What?”

Seijūrō felt his cheeks heat up in response to the incredulous tone. “You can call me Akashi. I suppose I will not be a prince much longer. The soldiers would have noticed my willingness to flee with you and they are sure to tell my father.”

“I see. All right then, _Akashi-Sama,_ there is something else I must speak to you about; something of great importance.”

The hesitance once again creeped into Nijimura’s voice, and Seijūrō looked at him wearily. Nothing good ever came from that tone. “What is it that you must tell me?”

“I have been keeping something from you.”

The statement sounded quite ominous and a mixture of curiosity along with dread washed over him. But he said nothing, waiting for the other man to continue.

“It has to do with my past. And it is also the reason why I have decided to accompany you on your journey.”

Nijimura stood. “But first, I will have to teach you the basics of sailing.”

Seijūrō stared at him, exasperated. “You cannot tempt me with answers and leave me hanging like a dog waiting for a bone.”

His companion looked amused. “That is our first lesson; patience is the key to sailing, _Akashi-Sama_.”

“How has this got anything to do with sailing a ship?”

It turned out that patience _was_ the key to sailing after all. Nijimura taught him from the beginning.

“The front of the ship is called the bow, the body of the ship is called the hull and the back of the ship is called the stern.”

He led Seijūrō to the front of the ship. “Do you notice that a part of the bow is above the waterline?”

“Yes.”

“That is known as the prow.”

And so, his lessons began. It was a slow process and Seijūrō quickly learned that sailors and mariners gave the most creative and ridiculous names to seemingly unimportant things.

Nijimura led him to the masts at the middle of the ship. “This ship is triple masted. That means there are three masts; the foremast at the front, the main mast at the middle and the mizzen mast at the back.”

He gestured to the three vertical wooden poles. “This ship is a Red Seal Ship, a common trading vessel. Almost all red seal ships are triple masted. Tell me, do you know the function of a mast?”

It was then, that Seijūrō was suddenly hit with strong feeling of nostalgia. This was exactly how his tutor would teach him back at home. Shirogane-San had been strict, but he had also been one of the kindest people Seijūrō had ever known. He wondered if Shirogane-San would be disappointed in him for running away like a coward. He supposed he would be.

“Akashi-Sama?”

He jolted out of his daydreaming.

“I’m sorry.” He shook his head, trying to clear them of unnecessary thoughts. What had Nijimura questioned him on? Oh yes, the mast. “A mast is a spar which supports the main rigging and sails of a ship.”

Nijimura gave him a concerned look, but said nothing of his spacey episode. “Yes. That is correct.”

“The mast also includes look out positions, navigation lights and also signal yards.”

Most of what Nijimura tried to teach him in terms of rigging and sail positions, went over his head. It frustrated him to no end. His companion seemed to notice his state of mind for he rubbed his forehead. “I’m afraid I’m moving too fast. This is too much information to process at once. Yet we have no choice. You must learn how to steer this ship by the time the wind decides to be less favorable.”

But Seijūrō must have looked extremely pitiful, because he sighed. “The rigging is the hardest part. Why don’t we continue tomorrow?”

He felt the relief flood through him. “Thank you.”

Nijimura nodded. “I’ll go make sure that we are moving in the correct direction. Excuse me.”

With that, he disappeared into the bamboo cabin that was present on the deck. Seijūrō closed his eyes. Sailing a ship was much harder than he had thought it would be. There were too many parts with too many functions consisting of too many names to remember along with them.

But he was determined to learn the basics so he could help the other man steer the ship to Naha. One man couldn’t sail a ship of this size on his own.

“ _Akashi-Sama.”_

Nijimura’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts. There was something about the tone in the other man’s voice when he said his name that made Seijūrō feel as if he was enjoying the informality a bit _too_ much.

“Yes?”

“We should reach Naha in five to six days if the weather is favorable. But we have to set the course right. The ship is a few degrees off and I need your assistance in order to do so.”

“Just tell me what to do, and I shall try my best.”

Nijimura smiled. “A prince willingly being ordered around? What has the world come to?”

He rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the jab. Yes, the captain was enjoying this _way_ too much. “Please instruct me on what has to be done.”

The dark-haired man made his way to the wheel. “The position of the lateen sail must be changed. It’s the triangular sail on the mizzen mast. I shall coach you from here.”

Seijūrō was made to pull some heavy lines and had to adjust positions of other smaller square-rigged sails at the top. In order to do so, he was required to climb ropes, ladders and other spars. He almost fell off the mast a few times. But he would go as far as to say that for his first attempt, he had done a decent job, even though his hands were blistered by the end of it.

Nijimura seemed to think so too, for he grinned at him. “You were right. You do learn fast.”

Seijūrō gave him a smug look in return. “So, I’ve been told.”

There was a pause then as the other man gazed at his compass. “Perfect. We are on the right track. But it would put me off edge if we were a bit faster. This ship is clocking eight knots an hour, but we may be able to push it to ten knots if we can unload some of the cargo she’s carrying.”

“Cargo?”

“Almost all red seal ships that leave Nagoya are trading vessels. This one was probably meant to carry goods to another location. Would you check the hold?”

Seijūrō nodded.

“It’s in the lower levels, and is accessible through a hatch. Here,” A lantern was thrust into his hands. “Take this. And don’t mind the rats.”

“Rats?”

Nijimura winked. “Off you go, Akashi-Sama.”

*******

The hold, as he found out was a large space on the second deck of the vessel, which stank of stale fish. It took all of his willpower to not gag and retch at the overpowering scent.

The opening to it, as Nijimura had said, was a wooden hatch that had been so warped by the salt water and moisture in the air, that he had to pry it open. The door gave way noisily and Seijūrō peeked inside, holding up the lantern to illuminate the storage unit.

Stacks of crates were piled up and stacked against each other in seemingly impossible angles. There were around thirty of them, as far as he could tell. He carefully placed the lantern down and using his dagger, cut the ropes holding the crates together.

As soon as the lid was free, he peered into the box, only to find a sack filled with apples. He went through the other crates as fast as possible. As he was doing so, he swore he heard the squeaks and the pattering paws of rats.

He shuddered in disgust.

The other boxes, as it turned out, also contained apples. He grabbed a few of the fruits before making his way back to the top deck, firmly shutting the hatch behind him (to make sure the pesky rodents would not follow him).

Nijimura was at the helm, trying a rope to the bowsprit.

“The ship is carrying apples.” He announced.

The Captain looked up, startled. “Apples? What a curious choice. Fruits do not last long at sea; the moisture in the air causes them to spoil quickly. They must have been sailing to a place nearby.”

“What do we do with them?”

The other man grinned. “We eat some, throw some and then if we repack some carefully, we can sell them at Naha. How many crates are present?”

Seijūrō shrugged. “Around thirty.”

“Excellent. We can get rid of about fifteen of them.”

“How?”

“Toss them overboard. It reduces the weight of the ship and increases the speed.”

Nijimura, it seemed, loved throwing things overboard.

“Very well.”

It would be a waste of perfectly good apples, but if losing them would mean putting some distance between the navy and them, he would gladly toss them over the rails.

*******

Soon it was dusk. The sun had just set and beautiful hues of pink, yellow and orange lit up the sky, casting a golden glow onto the deck of the ship.

“Shall we have supper?”

It was only after Nijimura had asked him the question, that he realized just how hungry he was.

“What is supper?”

The dark-haired man smirked. “Why, Akashi-Sama, is that a question to ask? Apples of course!”

The apples, it seemed, had not ripened fully and were sour. But to Seijūrō, they tasted like heaven.

“Eat as many as you desire.” Nijimura took a bite out of the fruit. “Each crate carries around twenty.”

So, they feasted. And by the time he had eaten three of the red fruits, he was full.

The conversation during supper was scarce, but after Seijūrō had disposed of the cores, he sat next to his companion hesitantly.

“Nijimura-San?”

“Yes?”

“You mentioned in our previous conversation that you wished to speak to me about something you were keeping from me.”

The other man sighed, running his hand through his dark locks. “I suppose now is a good time as any. You might wish to sit comfortably. I’m afraid it is a long story.”

Seijūrō did as he asked, sitting cross legged on the wooden deck. If only his father could see him now; without his crown, wearing rags and sitting on the floor. He felt a vicious sense of satisfaction at the thought of his father’s horror. Good.

“Please continue,” he told Nijimura.

“I-” the Captain hesitated and chuckled in embarrassment. “You must understand that I’ve never told anyone this before. Please be patient with me if I struggle to articulate clearly.”

“Of course,” he said and gestured for Nijimura to go on.

“I was born as the son of merchant.” He started. “My father was the Emperor’s trader and he would transport goods to other nations in exchange for various provisions. But it came to the Emperor’s light that my father was keeping a portion of the trade for himself.”

Seijūrō felt a cold feeling wash over him. His father had never taken lightly to betrayal. Whatever Nijimura had to tell him, he knew it would not be ending well.

The Captain closed his eyes, almost as if he were recalling a painful memory. “He told my father that he would be spared only if he made an exchange: my eternal service for his life. My father agreed.”

Seijūrō could hear the empty hollowness in the other’s voice. “I was around fourteen when I was sent to the palace. I was given the position of a soldier and I suppose the Emperor had expected me to perish in service. But I persisted and rose in the ranks to become the Captain of the Guards. It was after my promotion that my father and my siblings died due to an illness.”

“And it was only after I had turned seventeen did, I truly understand the nature of the exchange that had taken place between the Emperor and my father. I was bonded to the king; bound to serve him and his line for the rest of my life.”

His voice broke. “I couldn’t refuse him. If I did, extreme pain would cause me to crumble. If I disobeyed him, I could die. He told me it was a spell, a form of dark magic and that my father had given my life away, sealing the deal with blood.”

Seijūrō felt sick. He had heard stories of black magic like this, but he had dismissed them as mere tales and nothing more.

He knew his father could be cruel. But to be this cruel? To punish a child for the crimes of his sire? It was almost depraved.

For the first time since the story started, Seijūrō opened his mouth to speak. “Why didn’t you run away?”

“I couldn’t.” Nijimura said. “Without his permission, I could not leave his side. If I did, the pain would take me.”

“But then how are you here?”

“Don’t you see? I was bound to serve an _Akashi_ for the rest of my life. It did not specify which one. And when you agreed to let me be your guide-”

“With my permission, you could leave with me and not face any repercussions of this bond.”

It all made sense now; why Nijimura had insisted on accompanying him so incessantly.

“I took the opportunity to flee.” The other man looked somewhat ashamed. “Like a dog with its tail between its legs.”

“But I told you to leave at the inn. You could have left me then. You wouldn’t have disobeyed me; I _asked_ you to leave.”

“You didn’t say it.”

“What?”

“You never specifically told me to leave you and never return. The words of your command matter quite a bit, something your father took full advantage of.” A dark look crossed his face.

“I was his black hand, he said. His personal mercenary, to kill whoever he desired, bound to do whatever he wished for me to do.”

Seijūrō felt a chill creep up his spine. He knew how it felt, to be chained to someone; to cater to their every whim and fancy. He had also been one of his father’s puppets after all.

“I see.” He averted his gaze. “So, you are now bound to me.”

“It would seem so.”

“Is there no way to break this bond?”

The look on Nijimura’s face could only be described as relief. “So you don’t wish to keep it?”

The other man’s disbelief was expected. The bond was something Seijūrō could make use of; he could have someone do whatever he wanted them to do—a slave in every sense of the term. It would serve as a personal and tactical advantage. But the very thought was appalling. Taking away someone’s freedom when he himself was craving for it, was hypocritical. He could not do that to someone else; it would be inhuman. But the fact that Nijimura had thought he’d consider it as an option upset him. Did he really think so less of him?

“No.” he stated firmly. “I wish to sever this bond; this _curse_.”

The Captain narrowed his eyes at him, staring at Seijūrō intensely. “Forgive me when I say that I find that hard to believe, Akashi-Sama. For too long have I been your father’s slave. Freedom is something I cannot fathom.”

“I am not asking you to believe me Nijimura-San. What have you been telling me since we left? You wanted me to place my trust in you.”

He gripped the other man’s shoulder tightly. “So now I ask _you_ to trust _me_.”

Nijimura searched his face and seemed to come to the conclusion that Seijūrō meant every word, for he gave him a sharp nod. “Very well. I shall have faith that you will keep your word. For now.”

“Do you know how to break this bond?”

“No,” Nijimura said. “It is said that only the caster of the spell can break it.”

This was much more complicated than he had originally thought.

“And do you know who cast it?”

“Your father told me once on a drunken whim. He said it was a shaman, a witch on an island off the coast of Manila.”

“And he did not say anything else?”

“Only that she was a recluse and that she was almost nigh impossible to find.”

Seijūrō could feel Nijimura’s frustration rolling off him in waves. Maybe they were thinking too much; making a mountain out of a molehill, as it were. Maybe the solution was in fact very simple.

“Since you are bound to do whatever I say, if I utter aloud that I wish for the bond to break, it might be rendered invalid.”

“We could try.”

He nodded. “Very well.”

Nijimura stood in front of him, as tense as a bowstring as Seijūrō parted his lips and said. “I, Akashi Seijūrō free you, Nijimura Shūzō from this bond. No longer are you bound to me. From this moment onward, the bond shall be severed and will remain so forevermore. I release you from your curse.”

The Captain looked impressed. “That sounded dramatic, but I don’t know whether it was valid. Say something; give me an order. We shall see if it worked.”

He nodded. “Go to the stern and stand next to the mizzen mast.”

To Seijūrō’s horror, Nijimura moved towards the back of the ship and stood next to the aft most mast, just as he had told him to.

“So, it is true,” Nijimura sighed. “Only the caster can undo such a curse.”

Whatever doubt he had had of this curse being real, vanished at that moment.

“We _shall_ break this bond.” Seijūrō assured him. “When we port at Naha, we can inquire about this witch as discreetly as possible.”

“Are you telling me that you wish to accompany me on this journey, Akashi-Sama?”

He had always questioned Nijimura’s loyalty. But now he knew that if something happened to him, the Captain would have no choice but to serve his father—the only remaining Akashi; which he was sure Nijimura would avoid doing at all costs. And Seijūrō wouldn’t make it far without Nijimura’s experience. They needed each other and they were bonded together; for better or for worse.

The only other people they could trust apart from themselves was each other.

“Yes. I shall accompany you on this journey, Nijimura-San. We are partners henceforth.”

“What were we before this, then?” Nijimura sounded amused.

“You were my guide.”  
“I see.” The other man chuckled. “Partners it is.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

Seijūrō gave him a small smile. “For trusting me, Nijimura-San. For telling me everything. You could have kept it to yourself and I would have been none the wiser. But you chose to confide in me.”

Nijimura scowled and Seijūrō could see the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment. “I only told you because I had to. I wouldn’t have been able to leave your side unless you would have told me to and you might have said something carelessly that may have cost me my life.”

Seijūrō smirked. “Whatever you say, Nijimura-San.”

“Oi, are you laughing at me?”

He bit back a smile. “No.”

“Alright, enough jokes at my expense. Go down to the decks and sleep.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“I’ll wake you up in a few hours so we can switch.”

*******

The atmosphere in the air after their conversation was lighter. With no secrets between them, it was easier to trust each other and Seijūrō was now relieved that he did not have to constantly watch his back. He threw himself into the lessons Nijimura gave him, and by the time three days had passed, he knew everything about the ship from the bow to the stern. He still had some trouble with tying some knots for the junk rig, but he was getting there.

He learned quickly, that sailing a ship was an art; an arduous yet precise art. One wrong knot or sail could cost one their life. It was difficult, but for the most part, he enjoyed it.

The ship had also increased her speed after they had thrown some crates overboard and they were making good time.

On the fifth day of their voyage, Nijimura pointed to the map that the sailors had left behind in the cabin. “By evening we should have sight of Naha.”

And just as he had predicted, a thin strip land made an appearance on the horizon. By late afternoon, Naha was in sight.

“We shall make our way around the coast and weigh anchor at the deep end of the crags. We can take the small boat and row to the shore.”

“What about the remaining four crates of apples?”

“I know a man who’ll take them.”

“Is this the same man who’ll take the ship in exchange for a smaller one?” Seijūrō asked.

Nijimura nodded. “We can trust him.”

If Nijimura trusted him, then maybe the man _could_ be trusted. He had not led him astray till now. But Seijūrō was still wary. It never hurt to be too cautious.

“Very well.”

They anchored against a jagged cliff, which blocked the view of the ship entirely. They then lowered the small dinghy they had found at the bottom deck into the water. Seijūrō climbed down the ladder as carefully as he could with Nijimura following him, and they pushed off, using the oars to paddle to the barren beach that stretched from the cliffs into a forest.

“Nobody comes here,” Nijimura explained. “They’re scared of the tides and of the cliffs. Nasty tales have been sung of these crags.”

Seijūrō gazed at the looming cliffs next to them. He could see why. One strong wave, and they would be smashed into the rocks, possibly into smithereens.

“Don’t worry.” The Captain seemed to have picked up on his hesitance. “I know the tides here well. I would come here as a soldier, when your father would send me to look after important cargo. I have sailed these waters for years.”

Though the words were reassuring, the cliffs still intimidated him, with their sharp black rocks.

As they neared shallower waters, the sea became greener and lighter.

“Stop paddling.” The other man grabbed his wrist. “There is a maze of rocks here, under the water. We must proceed carefully. Just do as I say. A single wrong move can kill us.”

“Why didn’t you tell me of this before?” Seijūrō hissed.

“You would have overthought. Instincts are what help you in these situations; trust your gut, Akashi-Sama. And continue to trust me.”

With that, Nijimura paddled forward, barking out orders like a true captain. Under normal circumstances, Seijūrō would have felt offended. But now, he felt thankful that his companion knew exactly what he was doing. Or he seemed to anyway.

After a few heart-stopping moments and close calls, they finally beached up onto the shore.

“Come, help me drag the dinghy to the shrubs there. We can hide it so we can come back to it later.”

They pushed the boat into the foliage, covering it up as much as possible.

“Remember that it is next to the rock that looks like an elephant.”

“An elephant?”

“Yes. Can’t you see it?”

Seijūrō really couldn’t, but he took note of the boulder and its location nonetheless.

“The man we need to find is often found in a small fishing village, right along this very coast on the other side of this forest. We might have to walk until nightfall and stay the night at an inn; we can talk to him in the morning.”

“All right.”

He made sure the hood Nijimura gave him covered his face and they trudged forward into the forest. It was dark due to the heavy tree cover, but the path was clear and they walked in silence, taking only a few breaks when necessary. It took Seijūrō a while to walk without shaking.

“Sea-legs” Nijimura had told him. But after an hour or so, he had gained his bearings and could proceed without embarrassing himself further. After crawling through the Fujimae-Higata, walking through a forest for hours seemed more easier than it sounded. And they made sure to tread carefully, avoiding stepping on twigs or dry leaves that might draw unnecessary attention.

They reached the edge of the forest just as the sky grew darker and the moon had made its appearance. By the time the village came into sight, Seijūrō was starving. All they had been eating for the past five days had been apples and the very sight of one now made him feel sick. As they neared the border of the village, he noticed that unlike Nagoya, there were no guards standing guard at the gate. There was no real gate for that matter; only a small wooden fence.

And at the entrance, there stood an old man puffing on his pipe.

“Is this village not guarded by the Empire?”

Nijimura shook his head. “Only major towns are. This is a mall, discreet village. The Empire doesn’t bother with it and they are left to fend for themselves.”

Seijūrō glanced at the old man once more. “I see.”

“Shall we stick to the same story?”

“What?”

“We’ll definitely be questioned at the gate.”

So, the old man must be the gatekeeper. He absently wondered for how long the man must have held his post.

“Very well. So, I shall adopt the role of your brother Satoshi, once again.”

Nijimura grinned. “And I shall be Takanori, your elder brother. We have stopped at Naha to trade with the local fishermen.”

He nodded. “All right.”

They tried to make their way to the gate as inconspicuously as they possibly could, which was difficult when they were the only people arriving at the moment.

Just as it had been predicted, the old man stopped them immediately, narrowing his bushy brows. “State your purpose. Who are you and what business do you have with this town?”

He was swaying from side to side, looking slightly intoxicated and Seijūrō feared that even the slightest breeze would topple him over.

Nijimura gave the man an easy-going smile, holding out his palms as if to placate him. “My name is Nakamura Takanori and this is my brother, Satoshi. We are traveling merchants and we have come to trade with the local fisherman.”

The man gave them a surprisingly piercing look considering his state and Seijūrō cast his eyes to the ground. The color of his pupils, like his hair was too distinguishable.

He prayed the man would fall for their ruse and let them through.

“Where are the goods that you’re trading?”

“They’re on their way. We are merely here to negotiate and to strike a bargain.”

The old man did not look entirely convinced, but he seemed to believe them to a certain degree for he shrugged. “Fine, you may proceed.”

“Thank you.”

With that, they entered the small village and the gates closed shut behind them. It was only after they had walked a few meters, did Nijimura turn to him. “We’ll have to find an inn as soon as possible.”

They made their way through the woods that bordered the village. After a little while, they stumbled upon a row of small scattered houses.

Seijūrō pointed to a small wooden hut which had “Guesthouse” painted on a sign right outside it.

“What about that one. Is it suitable?”

The Captain scratched his chin. “It _is_ close to the gate and is far enough from curious villagers.”

He nodded. “You have a keen eye, Akashi-Sama.”

“I am Nakamura Satoshi now, remember?”

His companion smirked. “Of course, how could I forget? Come along now, _Satoshi-Chan_.”

They knocked at the inn door and a woman around the age of fifty greeted them. Business must have been slow, because she gave them a room with no questions asked. Thankfully Seijūrō still had the coins he had been carrying since he had left the palace and the woman accepted three of them in exchange for their stay.

There was only one room available, which was just as well. The last time, when they had stayed in separate ones, soldiers had almost ambushed them. As soon as they entered the room, and the door behind them had closed, Nijimura started to peel off his robes.

Seijūrō flushed and turned around quickly, facing the wall. “What are you doing?”

“Did you not tell me once before that nakedness did not bother you?” There was a touch of amusement in the captain’s tone.

He could feel the blush spreading to the tips of his ears. “That doesn’t mean you can just strip in front of me whenever you wish to!”

“Lighten up, Akashi-Sama, we’re both men here, aren’t we?”

He closed his eyes, waiting for Nijimura to finish changing. “Just hurry, up.”

“All right, you can turn around now.”

He did so and after he made sure the other man wasn’t looking, he got rid off his own linen clothing, instead donning the outer robe. They would wash the worn linen and leave them to dry for the next day. They then called for dinner and after some food, settled onto the mats to turn in for the night. Seijūrō drifted off into sleep as soon as he laid down.

He woke up the next day feeling quite refreshed. After sleeping on the ship for days, the mat had felt heavenly against his back. Nijimura was still asleep next to him, so he proceeded to bathe and call for some breakfast. It was only after an hour that the other man awoke and got ready, soon settling down to eat.

“What are we doing today?”

His companion placed some food into his mouth, chewing slowly. “We shall look for my acquaintance as soon as possible, after which we can sell the apples and trade our ship.”

Seijūrō glanced at the Captain. “The witch was said to have been seen off the coast of Manila, is that correct?”

Nijimura nodded.

“Then shall we sail to Manila after this? There is bound to be someone on the island who can tell us about the shaman. It might be too risky to question any of the locals here.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

After breakfast, they made their way down to the village square. Once there, they received a couple of strange looks from the people, but apart from that, nobody questioned them or paid them too much heed.

Nijimura led him through the market, glancing at the stalls and shaking his head. “Of course, he’s not here, the man is as slippery as an eel.”

“How does this acquaintance of yours look like?”

But Nijimura did not answer him, instead he chose to squint at the fishermen tossing fish into carts.

He followed the other man as he muttered and grumbled, walking from boat to boat. Seijūrō was starting to get a tad irritated with being ignored and was going to tell Nijimura just that, when his arm was grabbed roughly. “There,” Nijimura tilted his head to a figure sitting on a barrel, smoking. “Just let me do the talking. Cover your eyes and your hair.”

Seijūrō did as he was told and they strode up to the Captain’s acquaintance.

“Kagetora-San.”

The man looked up in surprise. “Nijimura Shūzō?”

Nijimura shook his head. “I am Nakamura Takanori actually.”

The man, Kagetora, to his credit did not even blink. “I see, and who is this with you, _Nakamura-Kun_?”

“This is my brother, Satoshi.”

Kagetora placed his pipe to his lips. “Nice to meet you, Satoshi.”

Seijūrō tilted his head in acknowledgement.

“So what brings you to Naha, Nakamura-Kun?”

“We are here to strike a trade bargain.”

The man’s eyes gleamed. “A bargain, huh? Why don’t we go elsewhere to discuss your terms?”

Nijimura nodded and they followed Kagetora as he led them to a tavern.

It was dingy inside, and the air smelled of ale. Overall, it was not too unpleasant, though it was almost empty, considering it was morning.

“A table for three please. Perhaps at the back?”

The barmaid at the front nodded and soon they were seated at a fairly secluded table.

Nijimura’s acquaintance gestured to the bar. “Order whatever you like; drinks are on me.”

The Captain shrugged. “Just sake for me.”

Kagetora turned to Seijūrō. “And you?”

“Sake as well, thank you.”

“Three sakes please, Mina-Chan.”

The barmaid, Mina-Chan, grinned. “They’re on the way, Kagetora-San.”

In a few minutes, glasses were placed in front of them and conversation finally started to flow.

“So, what is this bargain of yours?”

Nijimura leaned forward. “We have a ship, a red seal ship. And we want to trade it.”

Kagetora whistled lowly. “A red seal ship, you say?”

“Yes. We need a smaller, faster vessel. Something that can be sailed easily by two people.”

“I have a small junk that might do the trick. But I’ll have to take a look at the condition of your ship before making a decision.”

The Captain took a sip from his glass. “Fair enough. She’s also carrying cargo, if you’re interested.”

“What cargo?”

“Apples, around seven crates.”

“Hmm….I’ll consider it.”

Kagetora refused to speak of the matter further. Instead he made small talk with Nijimura, speaking of trivial matters such as the weather and economy.

Seijūrō’s mind drifted out of the conversation, and he found himself enjoying his drink. It had been a while since he had drunk anything that contained so much flavor. The sake was slightly sweet as it hit the tongue, but its aftertaste was bitter. Before he knew it, he had finished it and it seemed as if the other men had finished becoming reacquainted.

“All right lad, lead me to that ship of yours.”

It took them four hours to trudge through the forest and pull out their dinghy, which thankfully, was exactly where they had left it the day prior. They led Kagetora to the crags, at the base of which their ship was anchored.

After inspecting it thoroughly, Kagetora nodded. “That’s a fine ship, in fine condition. I’ll accept your deal and you can take the junk.”

“Thank you.” Nijimura grasped Kagetora’s shoulder. “But if someone asks too many questions-”

“Don’t worry,” the other man took a puff of his pipe. “I’ll stain the red symbols. By the time I’m through with her, she’ll be unrecognizable. And I’ll take those apples off of your hands as well for some coins.”

“Thank you, Kagetora-San. You’ve been of much help.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get you that junk now, shall we?”

The junk, it turned out was a type of a Chinese vessel.

“It’s a trading vessel, but she’s fast and streamlined; clocks almost twelve knots an hour at full speed.”

“This will do, nicely.”

Kagetora also gave them around 300 mon for the apples. They kept three crates for themselves and after bidding Kagetora goodbye, bought some supplies at the market such as new clothes, rope, food, water and other essentials.

“It takes around a week to sail to Manila.” Nijimura informed him. “So, we must be prepared for a long journey.”

After buying necessities, they rested at the inn, ate some supper and that night, left the local port on their new junk.

The ship was smaller, but was still big enough for the two of them and Seijūrō helped Nijimura set their course for Manila.

“Get ready for quite the adventure, Akashi-Sama.”

Seijūrō grinned, feeling the spray of the sea on his face. “I am more than ready.”

And he was. For the first time in his life, he was actually doing something he truly wanted to do. Sailing to Manila with the other man had been his decision. And even though they probably had soldiers in hot pursuit, he finally felt like he wasn’t trapped. He finally felt _free_.

Nijimura smirked. “That’s what I like to hear. Let’s break this bond.”

“Let’s.”

And with that promise, their journey finally began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a historical fantasy AU, there might be a few terms or geographical locations that not might be so well known. So here are some terms that appear in the chapter, along with their explanations. 
> 
> Ryūkū Islands: The Ryūkū islands are a chain of Japanese islands that stretch from Kyushu (one of the three main islands masses of Japan) to Taiwan. They border the East China Sea and the Philippine Sea. The islands did not become a part of Japan until 1879.  
> The Ryūkū islands, were ruled by Ryūkū Kings. In 1609 however, the Shimazu clan from the Satsuma domain in Japan (an ally of the Tokugawa Shogunate) took over the islands and the Ryūkū Kings became their vassals, i.e, they were obligated to provide military support and resources when required. The Ming Dynasty of China also claimed the islands as a tributary of China, staying that they would not trade with the islands unless it was declared a tributary. So when the story takes pace, around the late 1630s, the islands were both a vassal state of the Shimazu clan and a tributary of the Ming Dynasty in China. 
> 
> Naha: Naha is a port city located in the Ryūkū islands on the island of Okinawa, now a part of the Okinawa Prefecture in Japan. The city was a major commercial trading hub during the rule of the Ryūkū Empire in the 1600s. 
> 
> Red Seal Ships: These were a type of merchant vessel issued by the Tokugawa Shogunate in the early 17th century for the purpose of trade. These ships were often armed and carried cargo to trade with the Ryūkū islands and China. They had distinctive red markings that symbolized them as government ships. They were characterized by junk sails (long, bamboo sails) and a lateen sail (a triangular sail) and were often triple masted. Square-rigged sails (rectangular sails perpendicular to the stern) were also present.
> 
> Junk Ship: A junk is a traditional Chinese vessel made of softwood and had bamboo sails. It was often used as a trading vessel and was small and streamlined, making it faster than the average ship or boat used during the 17th century.
> 
> Dinghy: A small boat with an open mast and sails.
> 
> Mon: Mon was the currency used in Japan from the 14th century to the 19th century consisting of small coins often stacked together. 
> 
> Manila: Manila was the port city in the Tondo Province located the Philippines.
> 
> Basic parts of a Ship:
> 
> 1\. Bow: The bow is the part of a ship that cuts through the water at the front when the ship is underway. Bows are used to reduce the resistance of water when a ship cuts through it due to its tapered shape. It also protects the deck from becoming overrun with water and sometimes is used to cut through icy water. If the bow is unable to protect the hull of the ship and it becomes waterlogged, it is, quite simply known as a “wet bow”. The part of the bow above the waterline is known as the prow.
> 
> 2\. Hull: The hull is what is known as the body of a ship. It can be covered and enclosed or exposed. The hull consists of the masts, the deckhouse, or other appendages of the ship. The shape of the ship’s hull varies from ship to ship
> 
> 3\. Stern: The stern is the backlist part of a ship and includes a navigational lamp (in the 17th century, an oil lamp), a taffrail (the railing which circles the stern) and sometimes, a poop deck. On classical 17th century European vessels, the Captain’s cabin was often located at the stern which often housed extravagant carvings of baroque architecture.
> 
> 4\. Lines: Ropes on a ship which are often connected to masts and move the sails.
> 
> 5\. Spars: Spars are wooden poles that support the sails and rigging of a ship. The yards, the bowsprit (a spar that juts out of the bow) and the masts are all spars.
> 
> 6\. Yards: Yards are horizontal beams of wood or a type of spar on a mast onto which sails are set.
> 
> 7\. Masts: Masts are long wooden poles or spars to which sails, rigging and lines are attached to. A ship can have unto three main masts: the Foremast (The mast set at the fore of a ship, near the bow), a Main mast (a mast often set at the middle and is the tallest mast) and the Mizzen mast (a mast located towards the aft or the back of a ship, near the stern). There can be smaller, additional masts often at the back known as aft most masts which carry other sails or flags. 
> 
> 8\. Rigging: A system of lines, yards and spars that support the masts and move the sails of a ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter three is ready and I hope you guys enjoy it!!

Manila was a crowded place, with a bustling market and a busy port. Seijūrō had never seen so many different types of people before; there were many who spoke various languages and who were of various races and ethnicities.

“This is a part of the Tondo province.” Nijimura had informed him as they had docked. “It is a part of the Spanish Empire and has been so a for a number of years now.”

The journey to Manila had been quite a long and an arduous one. It had taken them ten days due to an unexpected storm that had washed them up on a small, uninhabited island off their course. But with a significant amount of effort between the two of them, they had managed to get their ship on track again. Seijūrō was proud to say that though he wasn’t by any means a seasoned sailor, he was a good one, and Nijimura seemed to agree with him.

“If it weren’t for the fact that you were born with a gold spoon in your mouth, I would have said that you were made for this.”

He had given the other man a foul look but had said nothing. It was the truth after all. He had been born with everything; he didn’t have to earn prestige or power, nor did he have to earn respect. But things were different now. He wasn’t Akashi Seijūrō, the heir to the Empire any longer. He was just Akashi Seijūrō, a nineteen-year-old runaway.

“Akashi-Sama,” Nijimura nodded to a narrow alleyway. “That’s the path we are to follow.”

The alley seemed damp and all in all, very unpleasant. “Where are we going?”

“There’s only one place where we can find information on this witch and trust me when I say that you will not find any amongst the honest.” 

“What do you mean?”

Nijimura’s lips twitched into what seemed to be a semblance of a wry grin. “How do you feel about pirates?”

And that was how he found himself in a bar; a cantankerous, filthy and dingy one.

“How are you positive that these lying, moral-less scoundrels will know of this shaman?”

Seijūrō glanced around the place with barely concealed distaste. It seemed as if the last time it had been thoroughly cleaned was around a century ago, and the people in it looked just as dirty as the walls they sat within.

“Most of these men have sailed these waters for years; if there’s anyone who knows anything about this witch, we’ll find them here.”

He sighed, narrowing his eyes at the drink in front of him. “And what is this?”

“Spanish liqueur. Try it, it’s a bit tangy.”

He took a hesitant sip, cringing at the fact that his lips had touched the disgusting glass rim. To his surprise, the beverage was delicious, albeit a bit on the sweeter side.

“It’s good, right?”

“I suppose it is decent. It is not as fulfilling as sake, but it will have to do.”

Nijimura took a gulp of his drink, and Seijūrō swore he saw the flash of a smirk. “Whatever you say, Akashi-Sama.”

He leaned towards the man next to him. “How are we going to get our information?”

“It’s easy, just bribe them with a few good drinks to get them a tad loose-lipped and you’ll hear everything you need to know.”

Nijimura nodded at the man sitting on the barstool beside him. “Here, watch.”

“My dear, Señorita,” he gestured to the barmaid; a beautiful creature with wavy back hair, hooded eyes and ruby lips. “Please bring my man over here, a good old bottle of rum. He looks like he needs it.”

“Very well, Señor.”

The man seated next to the Captain gave him a thankful look. “Thanks, mate. I haven’t had a good drink in months.”

“Oh really? And what were you doing if you weren’t drinking?”

“Was sailin’, I was.”

“And to where, may I ask?”

“Just in an’ around the area.”

Nijimura hummed, taking the bottle from the barmaid and pouring the man a drink. “How interesting. I’ve heard tales about these parts.”

The man took a swig of the rum. “Tales?”

“Of black magic, near the islands.”

Nijimura’s companion stilled. “Black magic, you say?”

“Aye.”

He leaned in towards the Captain conspiringly. “I don’t know about black magic. But one of the lads aboard my ship, he was telling me about voodoo.”

“Voodoo?”

“Aye, legend has it that an old shaman claimed one of them islands up north as her own.

The island has no name.” The man shook his head. “Most of the local men don’t go near that land; they say it’s cursed.”

Nijimura laughed. “That’s what they all say, don’t they?”

But his companion shrugged. “Don’t know about any curses, but I do know that people who go there never come back.”

“I see. What an interesting tale. Enjoy your drink, Mr.-?”

“Matsumoto.”

“Enjoy your drink Matsumoto-San.”

The man raised his glass at Nijimura. “Thanks, lad.”

They left the bar after that, stepping into the crisp night air of Manila. “How very impressive, Nijimura-San.”

Nijimura grinned. “It was, wasn’t it?”

Seijūrō suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “Remind me to never compliment you, for the fear of inflating your already inflated ego.”

The Captain laughed. “All right Akashi-Sama, and _you_ can remind _me_ to never buy you a drink again. It seems as if you get snarkier as the liqueur takes effect.”

He felt mildly affronted. “I can hold my liqueur just fine, thank you. Now about this island-”

“Yes, it seems as if it’s going to be more difficult than I had anticipated. If Matsumoto-San spoke the truth, then it has no name. Receiving its coordinates may be a bit difficult.”

“There should be _someone_ who knows them.”

“We can ask more tomorrow. But for now, you should rest. There is an inn a few ways down, we can take a room there.”

“In this area?”

He looked at the emaciated buildings and illegal gambling stalls.

“Yes. It’s cheap and people here don’t ask questions. We’re safer here than we are anywhere else. I shall drop you at the inn.”

“And what about you?”

Nijimura rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m afraid I have some business to take care of.”

“What business could you possibly have here?”

Seijūrō followed his gaze to a building nestled into the corner of the street; it was a worn one, but there was no mistaking the lettering on the side— a brothel. He flushed at the Captain’s implications. “I see. Well, I’ll be off then.”

Nijimura smirked. “Unless you also wish to also engage in some business with some of the locals. Pleasure is hard to come by nowadays.”

He shook his head, feeling embarrassed. “No, thank you.”

“Very well, Akashi-Sama. Then I shall take you to the inn.”

The inn, as it turned out was a small structure with rooms so small, it was more of a closet. He eyed the mats on the floor distastefully, and wondered how many insects had made the mattress its home.

“I shall be back late.” Nijimura grabbed the keys. “Do not wait up for me, and sleep peacefully. There is no danger here.”

Seijūrō nodded, placing some curry in his mouth. “Very well. Have a pleasant night, Nijimura-San.”

“I will, thank you. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

The door closed behind him and he could hear the Captain locking it with the keys.

As he picked at his dinner with his chopsticks, he couldn’t help the blush that crept up his neck at the thought of Nijimura engaging in such indecent activities. Maybe he had been a bit _too_ sheltered growing up. Many of his acquaintances at the palace spoke of their sexual activities offhandedly, with no shame. And many young men of his age had already experienced pleasure; something that he had been denied of, for the sake of marriage. He always had been discouraged from speaking of such matters.

Seijūrō sighed, clearing his head of thoughts on his upbringing. Now was not the time to think of such things. Instead he placed the empty bowls outside the room and settled in to sleep for the night, waking up only when Nijimura stumbled into the room around witching hour.

“Go back to sleep.” The Captain slipped into the mat next to him.

Seijūrō stifled a yawn and nodded, closing his eyes once more and slipping into the world of dreams. The next time he woke up, it was in the morning. He left his companion sleeping on the mat and took a bath, enjoying the fresh water and scrubbing off the dirt on his skin.

Nijimura woke up a few hours later and ate the breakfast he had saved for him.  
“I found the coordinates to the island.”

“What? How?”

Nijimura grinned. “You’ll be surprised at how much the local wenches and prostitutes know. Anyway, it’s a few miles north just as Matsumoto-San said.”

Seijūrō looked up from the sword blade he was sharpening. “What’s the next step? Do we go alone or do we take others with us?”

“I think going alone is the only option we have. No one will accompany us to an island they think is cursed.”

“But Matsumoto-San told us that those who go there never return.”

“Why Akashi-Sama,” the Captain smirked, “are you afraid of a little black magic?”

He narrowed his eyes at Nijimura. “Is this your way of trying to bait me?”

“Is it working?”

“No.”

Nijimura sighed. “What other choice do we have? Look, this is where you take a stand: either you come with me to this island or I go alone.”

Seijūrō rose, belting his sword to his waist. “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course, I’m accompanying you.”

Who did Nijimura think he was? Some lying, backstabbing mongrel? He never went back on his word and he had promised him that he would be his partner on this journey had he not?

“Great. Then we’ll leave tonight. By tomorrow morning we should reach the island.”

“Very well.”

And so, they waited for nightfall, stocking up on supplies.

Seijūrō would have been lying if he stated that he was not nervous. There was a high possibility that they were sailing to their death. They might not ever return from this journey. But they had to try for the sake of them both; it was a risk that had to be taken. This bond was too restrictive and too cruel, like a chain of thorns tying them together. And not unlike a chain of thorns, it was digging into their skin, slowly killing them. Yes, the bond had to be severed no matter what.

*******

That night, they loaded all the supplies they had bought into the junk and set sail for the island. Sailing to the island was the easy leg of their quest. It took them around eight hours to reach its shore, a thin strip of land with a sparse distribution of trees dotting the sand. They weighed anchor a little way off, in deeper waters and used the longboat that was present in the junk to reach the island.

“Now what?”

Nijimura squinted at the tree cover that seemed to border the coast. “I’m afraid it’s into the woods we go.”

Seijūrō glanced at the forest. It looked dark and ominous. But that might have been because he knew that there was a possibility of a witch who was lurking somewhere amongst the trees. He felt a chill travel up his spine at the very thought. Did she know that they were here? Was she watching them at that very moment?

“Akashi-Sama?”

He started at his companion’s voice. “Yes?”

“Are you all right?”

“I am fine. Shall we continue, then?”

Nijimura narrowed his eyes at him, but chose to say nothing. “Let’s go.”

The woods like he had thought, was dark and damp; mold and lichen grew on the tree stumps heavily and fungi covered the base of trunks. The forest was stifling, humid and suffocating. Seijūrō felt as each lungful of air weighed tons as he inhaled, and soon, their backs were damp with sweat.

“Nijimura-San, where are we even going?”

He swore they had passed that very same tree almost forty times. “We are traversing in circles.”

The Captain let out a yell of frustration, and threw his pack onto the forest floor. “We’re lost! And this tree cover is so thick, I can’t even tell the time of the day!”

“Please, calm down. Screaming will not get us anywhere.”

Nijimura glared at him. “No, it won’t, but it feels bloody good.”

Seijūrō sniffed in disdain. How uncouth. It seemed as if Nijimura was at his wit’s end. At this rate, they would rot in the depths of this forest for ages.

“Let us have something to eat.” He suggested. “Maybe after a little rest, we may be able to make some form of progress.”

“Fine.”

They ate whatever bread and fruits they had packed. It was by no means filling, but it would sustain them for now. After their meager meal, they continued with their search, but even after a few hours they had not made any progress. The surrounding trees loomed over them, and he felt as if they were arching over them to cage them in. The sun had set and the shadows around them grew longer. And the once silent canopy was now coming to life, with buzzing insects and cawing birds.

It was eerie, and Seijūrō moved closer to his companion reflexively. 

“The air is foul.” Nijimura gripped his arm. “I have never heard any bird with a call like that. And never have I heard any signs of life in a forest after sundown; it’s unnatural.”

They walked as much as they could, but shadows seemed to move on their own and trees creaked eerily. Seijūrō felt his breath quicken as he heard something rustle behind them. It was a slight noise; just a drag of the fallen leaves. But it was loud enough for him to take notice.

“What was that?” He drew his sword out of its sheath as quietly as he could.

“It might be a wild animal.”

“ _Might be?_ ”

The Captain swallowed thickly. “I don’t know.”

If Nijimura was unsure of something, then it was something to be wary of. If there was one thing Seijūrō had learned by traveling with him, it was that Nijimura was rarely fazed by anything. But the fact that he was admitting to uncertainty now was a tad concerning.

He pulled his companion aside. “I think we should rest for the night and continue early tomorrow morning.”

“What! Why?”

“We cannot continue without light and if we light a lamp, it is almost certain that we will draw wild creatures towards us.”

“All right. We’ll do as you suggested, Akashi-Sama.”

They found a boulder and settled behind it, with Seijūrō taking first watch. His dagger was clutched in his fist tightly, in case a wild animal had the audacity to approach them with ill intentions. Not ten minutes had passed, when a surge of bright light almost blinded them. He threw his hands up to shield his eyes impulsively and he could feel his dagger clatter onto the ground.

“Akashi-Sama, look!”

He cracked open his eyes hesitantly, but not fully, squinting at what looked like a floating orb of white light in front of them. It hung there, casting light in a pale pallor onto the forest floor. It was quite frankly, terrifying. “What _is_ that?”

The light bobbed up and down, suspended above them. Never in his entire life had he seen such a sight. He picked up his fallen dagger warily.

“I think it wants us to follow it.” Nijimura rose from the ground, brushing off the dirt that had stuck to him. Seijūrō almost snorted aloud at the ridiculousness of the statement. “It’s a luminous ball of light; an inanimate object. How can it _want_ us to do anything?”

The Captain ignored him, taking a step. As soon as he did so, the light darted forward. The action startled him, and Seijūrō jerked back, almost tripping over the boulder that lay behind them.

The ball of light was unmistakably waiting for them, hovering a few feet away, almost impatiently.

“How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“Know that it wanted us to follow it?”

Nijimura shrugged. “I don’t know. I just felt it, like a pull.”

“Almost like it was calling to you?”

“Yes,” The Captain seemed troubled at the thought, “exactly like that.”

“It might be a trap.”

“No.” His companion sounded certain. “It doesn’t harbor any ill intent towards us.”

“How do you know?”

“I can feel it.”

He was now getting seriously concerned.

Nijimura strode forward. “Let’s go.”

“What? Nijimura-San, we can’t just follow a mysterious orb of light through a cursed forest at night!”

“This might be our only chance to find the shaman.”

“Or it could be our path to an early grave.”

Nijimura sighed. “I’m following it. You can stay here if you desire.”

It was almost annoying how he really wasn’t given a real choice. “Fine. Let us follow this orb. And if you get us both killed, I shall somehow find a way to bring us both back, just so I can have the pleasure of killing you myself once again.”

He heard a chuckle. “Whatever you say, Akashi-Sama.”

******

The orb led them through twisted paths throughout the woods and as soon as the light made an appearance, Seijūrõ could see various critters scurry back into their holes. But apart from that, the night was still. It almost seemed as if they had been trudging through the trees for hours. He did not know how much time had passed, but the soles of his feet ached terribly. The palm resting on the hilt of his sword soon became slippery with sweat.

After what seemed like eternity, the light led them to a clearing, at the middle of which, there was a small hut. The very sight of it, for some indescribable reason, resulted in a cold feeling washing over him. Every part of his body, down to the microscopic cells, was telling him to run.

“Nijimura-San.”

“Yes?”

“I do not have a good feeling about this.”

“Don’t worry.”

“But-”

“Trust me when I say that the light means us no harm.”

Seijūrō sighed in frustration. “It’s not the light I’m worried about.”

The Captain followed his gaze to the hut which was gradually growing closer. “Oh. There may be some cause to worry, after all.”

There was a sudden urge to strangle the man next to him. But before he could act on his irritation, the structure was upon them. Vines curled around the cottage-like hut with strange flowers that bloomed at the ends. The sweet scent of honeysuckle filled his nostrils. But it was a bit too sweet and he gagged, covering his mouth. The creepers outlined a heavy oak door that was carved into the side of the cottage. It looked ominous, not unlike most things in the accursed forest.

Then suddenly, the light that they had been following vanished, leaving them in complete darkness. He could see almost nothing; not even the moonlight, rendering him close to blind.

“What do we do, now?”

He could feel Nijimura fumbling around, trying to grasp the door handle. “There’s only one thing to do when situations such as these arise, Akashi-Sama. And that is to move forward.”

He did not give Seijūrō time to oppose his idiotic plan, instead, flinging the door open and entering the building. Oh, how he _really_ wished he could strangle him.

He followed Nijimura hesitantly, inching forward while clutching his sword tightly. The first thing he noticed as he made his way into the cottage were the cages. Hundreds of cages littered the floors, hung from the roof and were sitting on shelves. He could not make out its contents for the lack of light. But he could make out the hissing of a snake and chirping of crickets. He tried not to come in contact with any of the enclosures. He really did not wish to be bitten by some unknown animal.

The second thing he noticed was the woman.

She was seated at the carved table at the center of the cottage, illuminated by the few candles that littered its surface. “Welcome, Nijimura Shūzō.”

The voice was gravelly, almost as if she had not spoken in a long time. It was rather unpleasant. Nijimura gripped the hilt of his sword. “Who are you?”

“How rude. Is that how you treat a host?”

She then stood, and spread her arms dramatically almost as if to embrace them. Seijūrō caught a glimpse of a creature, most likely a rodent scurry from one pocket of her robe to the other. He shuddered in disgust as it disappeared into the depths of her clothing.

“I have been waiting for you.”

A cold feeling washed over him when he realized that she had most likely been watching them since they had arrived, just as he had feared.

“You led us here.” Nijimura said. “It was you who sent the orb.”

The woman smiled, and he caught a glimpse of what he assumed to be a flash of silver teeth.

“Of course. I’ve been hospitable; most do not make it into the forest.”

She moved towards them. “This meeting was inevitable. I’ve foreseen this outcome ever since the bond was created. So, tell me, why have you come?”

“If you know so much, why don’t you tell me yourself?”

She grinned again, and he was startled to realize that he could not guess her age; she might have been twenty or fifty. She was like a statue, cold and tall. Her ageless visage left him feeling extremely unnerved.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Her eyes gleamed. “So, I ask once again, why have you come?”

The Captain narrowed his eyes. “I need to find a way to severe the bond which exists between the Akashi line and myself.”

“I see. And you think I can help you in your endeavor.”

“Was it not you who cast the spell?”

“You are not incorrect. Akashi Masaomi sought out my service in exchange for coins and jewels of the highest quality.” Hearing his father’s name spoken so casually made him feel uneasy. It felt almost as if its very utterance would summon the man himself. “And yet here you are in the company of Akashi Seijūrō,” her eyes bored into his. “How very interesting.”

“Can you undo it?”

The witch gilded to the window. “Perhaps I can, perhaps I cannot. Every answer comes with a price. If you wish to know, there must be a fair exchange.”

Seijūrō chose this moment to speak up for the first time since they entered the wretched place. “And what price would that be?”

“How far are you willing to go to break this bond, Akashi Seijūrō?”

Her black eyes searched his face. “Would you do anything? Are you willing to risk your life?”

He set his jaw. Though there was a sudden urge to balk at her intensity, he stood his ground. He would not bend to her will. 

“We have already risked our life to brave this island and its shores. We might as well continue what we have started.”

He glanced at Nijimura. “That is, if the Captain agrees.”

He received a curt nod in return. “I agree. We’ve come this far with the knowledge that we might not go back. If death is arriving on swift wings, then we shall embrace it.”

The shaman laughed then; a terrible throaty laugh. “Do not speak of the consequences that death brings when you are so far from its reach. You may run into its open arms, but it is when it’s smothering you and the crushing grief sets in that you wash up on a shore of regrets. Do not underestimate death, for it takes hold only when it is least expected.”

“But since you have so readily taken it upon yourselves to break this bond that binds you, you must make a payment.”

“Payment?”

“Do you think that I will willingly give away information with the goodness of my heart?”

She sounded mocking. “No, there must be a bargain.”

Nijimura pulled him to the side. “I have nothing to offer for this so-called bargain. What could she possibly desire?”

He absently thumbed the hilt of his sword. When the witch had spoken of his father, she had mentioned jewels as an exchange. Her words struck in him, an idea.

Seijūrō leaned in towards Nijimura. “I have a ring on my person. It might satisfy her thirst for a price.”

“Are you sure that you want to trade it?”

The ring had been gifted to him after he had made his first kill while hunting with his father. The very thought of it brought back less than pleasant memories. He could still hear the boar’s dying squeals and see his father’s delighted expression at its corpse. No, it did not mean anything to him now. It stood for nothing more than a father’s fleeting pride.

“Yes.”

He reached into the pouch that was hidden in the fold of his robes, carefully removing the ring from the canvas that held it. The surface of the emerald winked as the light from the lamps hit it.

“Will this suffice?”

The shaman glanced at the jewelry and nodded. “I’m feeling rather generous today. It will do.”

But before he placed it into her gnarled hands he paused. “For this ring, you _will_ break this bond.”

“If that is what you desire, then I’m afraid that I cannot give you what you wish.”

Nijimura turned to her, his voice rising aggressively. “Why not? You were the one who performed the ritual!”

“The bond that I wove was a blood bond. And bonds like that cannot be undone so easily.”

“But can it be broken?” He had never heard the Captain sound so desperate.

“It can, for what has been made can always be unmade. But the spell that was cast was a delicate procedure and its counter spell is just as delicate, if not more intricate than its predecessor.”

She turned to Nijimura. “There is a list of items that is required to break this curse; items I do not possess. Without them, the counter curse is useless.”

“And what are these items?”

She grinned and Seijūrō had a sinking feeling that she had been waiting for this particular question to be asked throughout the duration of their conversation. “There is a bamboo scroll on the table. The items have been listed there. Why don’t you take a look? If you are willing, that is.”

Nijimura went to the table and grasped a scroll that had very conveniently been laid out on its surface. His eyes roved over the bamboo and after a few seconds he threw it down in fury. “Is this some sort of joke?”

“I take my trade very seriously Nijimura Shūzō. No, this is not an elaborate scheme to humiliate you.”

She held out her hand. “I have upheld my side of the bargain. Whether you choose to believe me is your choice. And now, I demand for my payment.”

Seijūrō wanted to protest; he wanted to slip the ring back into his robes and refuse. But one look at the shaman’s face made him comply to her demands. He had a horrible feeling that if they did not uphold their side of the bargain, she would do something terrible; something unfathomable. He placed the jewelry on her outstretched palm, ignoring Nijimura’s outraged expression.

The witch clutched the ring tightly. “And so, the deal is sealed.”

“Look at this!” The Captain suddenly thrust the scroll into his hand. “Look at it and tell me with certainty that this is true.”

He let his eyes roam the lettering in front of his eyes. A few of the items stood out and with every word he read, his disbelief rose. He was now understanding his companion’s frustration.

“The blood of a Leviathan? A Phoenix feather? These only exist in myths.”

The shaman’s lips split into a smile. “Are you sure about that? You know that magic exists. The bond that binds you is but a taste of what magic can do. Why is it so difficult to believe that myths are real?”

Her question unsettled him. It was something he had never pondered on. But what she had said sounded reasonable enough.

“Besides,” She fingered the ring he had given her. “A bargain is a bargain and I always fulfill my oaths. If you find these items and bring them to me, I will break your bond.”

“Even if we do, where do we even start?”

“If you are willing to gather the items, then you will need a crew. I see good fortune in finding a crew in Singapore. Things will then fall into place.”

She turned around and gazed out of her window. “It is morning. The forest will soon sleep and you must leave this island.”

Seijūrō glanced at Nijimura, startled. They had entered the cottage around an hour prior when night had just settled into the woods. How was it morning already?

This entire magic business was not settling well with him. It was too unpredictable and too out of his control. It made him uneasy.

“You must take a decision on your next course. Choose now and choose wisely.”

Nijimura turned to him, pulling him out of the shaman’s earshot. “I don’t know how I feel about this.”

He could understand where Nijimura was coming from. Some of the so-called “items” on the list she had presented them with were outrageous: Mermaid scales, a Siren’s song, and a drink poured by Ság? He had never heard of Ság. It sounded like an exotic seaweed and he didn’t even enjoy seaweed. There was a part of him which was skeptical, but he did not dismiss her claims as complete bogus.

Seijūrō was proud of himself for often being an excellent judge of character. But he could not make out the woman before him; she was neither beautiful nor ugly, neither old nor young, neither hostile nor welcoming. She was an enigma. But though she confused him, he knew one thing— she was not lying. It was a feeling of certainty he could not describe. He knew people like her; people who struck bargains for a living. He used to be a prince and making bargains like this was what he had been trained for. He could spot a lie from miles away. No, the woman was not lying.

But it was the fact that she had spoken the truth which was what disturbed him.

“It may seem a tad ridiculous, but I do not think this is a hoax.”

“You believe this nonsense?”

“I do.”

Nijimura stared at him, mouth gaping open in disbelief. “What?”

“Nijimura-San, she made a convincing argument. If black magic exists, why cannot legends? Is it really that unbelievable? What if the claims that sailors have made of Mermaids and Sirens are true? Can you disprove them at this very moment?”

The Captain’s expression was unreadable. But then he sighed. “I guess it won’t hurt to try and look. If it isn’t true and we end up on a wild goose chase, we lose nothing more than precious time. But if it is somehow real and we didn’t take the chance to look,” he shrugged. “I would regret it for the rest of my life. And I do not like living a life of regrets; I already have too many.”

Seijūrō gave him a small smile. “So, shall we sail to Singapore, then?”

Nijimura matched his grin with one of his own. “To Singapore.”

“How delightful.”

He stiffened at the voice. The shaman glanced at them through her lashes. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you are embarking on a quest.”

Nijimura crossed his arms. “I suppose we are. But before we depart, I wish to ask for a favor.”

“A favor?”

“If we are to gather these items, as you said, we’ll need a crew. And if we recruit a crew, they cannot know of Akashi-Sama’s identity. It puts the both of us in danger. Is there any way of concealing his distinguishable features?”

Seijūrō felt partly relieved that Nijimura had thought of this, but he also felt partly irritated that he did not think of it first. What his companion had said was not incorrect; if someone found his real identity, they would most likely find a way to tell his father.

The witch laughed gleefully. “There is a way. But like all things, it comes with a price.”

Seijūrō sighed, trying to think of anything else he could give her. When he had fled from the palace, he had wrapped up his jewelry and had stowed them in his inner tunic, in case the need for them would arise. That clearly had been the right decision. He reached into his robe, drawing out another ring. This one had been his grandfather’s; a jade ring. He wasn’t particularly attached to it in any way and he gave it to her with no hesitation.

The shaman gripped the ring and scrutinized it, eyes narrowing. After a few seconds, she placed the piece of jewelry into one of her many pockets. “It will suffice.”

She then started to rummage through her shelves, muttering to herself as she thumbed through various bottles.

“This is the one.” She handed him a small vial. “One sip will alter your appearance for thirty days and thirty nights. But keep in mind that there is only limited amount. After you deplete your supply, I’m afraid you’ll revert back to normal.”

He accepted it gingerly. “Thank you.”

She tilted her head in acknowledgment. “Now you must leave these shores. I’m afraid you have overstayed your welcome.”

Nijimura took the scroll. “When we collect the items, we’ll be back.”

She grinned and Seijūrō caught the flash of silver teeth once more. “I will be waiting. Now go.”

The door flew open with a flick of her wrist and sunlight streamed into the room. As he followed Nijimura out of the hut, he caught sight of a bright green viper coiled inside a cage. The sunlight hit its scales and they shimmered unnaturally. He shivered as it flicked its tongue at him, hissing rudely. Seijūrō whipped his head back towards the front, ignoring the urge to take a closer look at what constituted the room. Some things were better left unknown. The moment they stepped out of the threshold; the door slammed shut behind them with a loud bang.

He squinted at the sudden brightness whilst Nijimura cursed and threw his hands up to shield his face. It took their pupils a few minutes to adjust to the light.

“How do we even get back to the damn coast? I don’t remember the route we followed.”

Seijūrō studied the trees in front of them and soon eyed a small path that seemed to lead into the forest in the same direction they had come from a few hours prior. He could swear that it had not been there before. He gripped Nijimura’s sleeve. “Look, there seems to be a path.”

The captain snorted. “Figures. I suppose that’s our way out, then. Come on.”

He nodded, and after making sure that his weapons were strapped to his waist and the vial was secure, he trudged after Nijimura.

He couldn’t help but throw one last look at the cottage behind them. It looked innocent enough; just a regular thatched hut. No one could have guessed that it was the home of a witch.

It seemed as if the saying, “Everything is not as it seems” could be applicable to their current situation. The woods were silent and just as stifling as it had been when they had first entered. Surprisingly enough, in a matter of minutes they found themselves at the edge of the forest, and at the beginning of the shore. Their longboat was exactly where they had left it.

And soon, they were sailing to their ship which was anchored in deeper waters. After the humidity and the windless forest, the sea breeze and the spray of the water felt heavenly. He inhaled the fresh air, letting the zephyr cool down his sweltering back.

When they made it to their junk, they quickly stored the longboat in the lower deck and lifted anchor.

“To Singapore?”

Seijūrō nodded, adjusting the tanja sail. “To Singapore.”

*******

It would take them around six days to sail to the port of Singapore.

“It used to be known as the great Kingdom of Singapura ruled by the Sultanate of Johor.” Nijimura informed him. “But around two decades ago, the Dutch burnt the trading outpost down, and the Johor Sultanate fell. It’s been a port filled with ruffians ever since.”

“Ruffians?”

“Pirates. Singapore is known for being a breeding ground for the brutes; there’s a significant population there.”

“When the shaman told us to sail to Singapore to find a crew, did she mean a crew of pirates?”

Nijimura shrugged, adjusting the rudder. “Maybe. Though they’re more trouble than they’re worth, they don’t ask too many questions. They’d be easy to recruit.”

Seijūrō could not imagine sailing with thugs; men who pillaged and raided and murdered. The very thought made his skin crawl. “I’m not quite fond of the idea.”

“Nor am I. But we are criminals now. And criminals find refuge with other criminals. The pirates are our only hope to finding a crew.” He turned to him. “They’re our only choice.”

They did not speak of this matter again. But it still haunted his thoughts as they sailed to warmer waters. He had always known pirates to be brutes; people who did not care for the lives of others. They stole and murdered. Seijūrō himself had seen the results of a pirate raid once when he was very young. It had been years ago, when his father had shown him the burned houses and the bodies of those who had tried to protect their families strewn on the ground.

“Pirates.” His father had spat. “Filthy, bloodthirsty thieves. The noose is where they belong.”

The Emperor despised them and he had seen more than his fair share of hangings in his lifetime.

But what Nijimura had said struck him—they were now criminals. It was a true and rather indisputable fact. They had run away, had fought soldiers, had stolen a ship and were now sailing to Singapore to possibly form an alliance with pirates. They were no better than the common pillagers themselves.

It was a disturbing thought and Seijūrō pushed it aside, where it unfortunately lingered in the back of his mind.

Their journey to Singapore was an uneventful one. There were no storms and no places to port in the middle of their journey. They had thought of docking at Sabah, located in the Bruneian Empire; an island nation. But the idea had been dismissed fairy quickly. “I’ve heard of great unrest stirring in Sabah.” Nijimura told him one night. “Rumors of a coup along with a rebellion to overthrow the Empire have been stirring. In times like these, foreigners are not very welcome.

No, it is safer for us to move on and sail to Singapore directly. We have enough supplies to last us a week and if need be, we can restock at our destination.”

And so, they made their way to Singapore with no diversions. On the sixth day, the island was in sight.

“Where do we dock?”

“At the port.”

“Would it not be unwise to dock at the port in plain sight?”

Nijimura paused, wiping the sweat off his brow as he pulled the halyard line. “Sometimes the best place to hide is right under the enemy’s nose. Don’t worry, Akashi-Sama. The safest place in the world for us now is Singapore.”

Seijūrō always had a hard time understanding the Captain’s logic (or lunacy as he likened it to).

But he was not experienced in these things and he sincerely hoped that the man really _did_ know what he was doing.

“Now,” Nijimura thrust the halyard line into his hands, “why don’t you make yourself useful and pull like your life depends on it?”

He sighed, tugging the thick rigging. “Yes, Captain.”

He _really_ hoped Nijimura knew what he was doing. 

*******

It very quickly came to Seijūrō’s attention that Nijimura _did not_ , in fact, know what he was doing.

“Quick, Akashi-Sama, this way.”

He cursed as he ran behind his companion, narrowly avoiding a barrel in front of him. The Captain led him to an alleyway hidden behind an old derelict monastery.

“Get down!”

He ducked just as a man barreled past their hiding place, entering the ruins stationed behind them.

After making sure their pursuer was nowhere in sight, they quickly abandoned the alley, moving into a crowded market.

“I cannot believe we were almost pickpocketed.”

Nijimura shrugged. “Me neither. It was rather unexpected, wasn’t it?”

“You’re the one who got us into that mess in the first place!”

“Well, it wasn’t me who wanted to buy a whetstone from a seedy stall.”

“Are you saying this was my fault?”

“I said nothing of the sort. In fact, it was you just now who insisted that _I_ said it was _your_ fault when I did not, which means that _you_ , in actuality think of it as _your_ fault.”

“That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever!”

Nijimura grinned. “Often times, it’s the nonsense which makes more sense than sense itself.”

Before Seijūrō could counter that terribly ridiculous statement, his companion pointed to a small wooden staircase hidden behind another small alley. “Ah look, a staircase that so happens to lead to the pirate stronghold of Singapore. Did I not tell you that it’s when one loses their way that they find what they’re looking for?”

“It took us almost eight hours to find it. That too with the help of a questionable old woman who insisted that we purchase fish cakes.”

The captain waved his hand dismissively. “Technicalities. Now come, Akashi-Sama, let us go hire a crew.”

As he followed the other man down the stairs, he reaffirmed to himself, that Nijimura Shūzō really did not know what he was doing. 

As soon as they descended the staircase, it was almost as if they had entered a different world. Brothels and food stalls littered the streets, alcohol was being sold in broad daylight straight from the barrel, geese and other domestic animals flocked the streets and Seijūrō swore he saw a woman stab a man in an alley.

It was chaos and utter madness.

As they entered the streets, no one paid them any heed and he was thankful for the vial of potion that the witch had provided him with. Gone was his red hair and pupils; now he sported black hair and brown eyes, common enough traits to be overlooked. The potion had not altered any of his other features, but he found that the darker coloring brought out a softness in his face that he never thought he had possessed. It was almost impossible to guess his identity now, and for that he was grateful.

“Where are we going?”

Nijimura eyed a drunken man who was singing a song in broken Mandarin; something about a cow jumping over the moon. It was horrendous and Seijūrō was slightly mortified as the man hit a pitch, he never thought a man could be capable of hitting.

“A tavern. Only the desperate go to bars to drink their sorrows away and we are desperate for desperate men.”

“We are?”

The Captain nodded. “It’s often the most desperate men who sign up for crazy voyages because they need work. And we, Akashi-Sama, are definitely going on a _very_ crazy voyage.”

With that, he trudged forward, leaving Seijūrō to question his sanity once again. As he trailed after his companion, he couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. He had had more excitement in these past few weeks than he had had in all the years he had lived in the palace. And though he was living dangerously, freedom had never tasted so sweet.

Maybe they would find a crew, maybe they would not. But one thing that he was certain of was that they would find the items on that list. No matter what, they would break the bond. He had given Nijimura a promise. And Akashi Seijūrō never broke his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is historical fantasy AU, there might be a few words or geographical locations that might not be very well known. So here are a few terms that appear in the chapter along with their explanations.
> 
> Manila: Manila is the port city and the capital of the Philippines. In 1571, Manila was taken over by the Spanish and became an established colony under their rule. It was a part of the Tondo Province. It was a busy trading port and remained under the Spanish rule until 1762, when it was then taken over by the British.
> 
> Halyard: A line that is a part of the ship's rigging system which hoists the sails.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. But here's Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it!!

If Seijūrō had thought that the bar they had visited in Manila was dingy, he was sorely mistaken. The one in Singapore was definitely much worse: the wooden floors were rotting away, the air was damp, it smelled bitter and the people in the bar itself were ghastly looking. He caught sight of a few men with missing bodily limbs such as legs, arms and eyes. Seijūrō swore he saw a man who was missing a chunk of his own nose. Though it was unfortunate that they had to associate themselves with common ruffians, he also understood that they had no choice in the matter. Like Nijimura had told him, they were criminals themselves and the only place they would find a crew willing enough to embark on an insane journey was here, in the horrid pirate hangout of Singapore.

“Akashi-Sama,” the Captain sipped his ale and leaned in towards him over the table so as to not be overheard. “I told the barmaid as soon as we arrived here that we were recruiting a crew. She said that she would have the back room ready and that a sign would be placed outside in case anyone was willing to sign up.”

“How exactly does this process take place? Does it resemble a questioning?”

“Sort of. We ask the man some questions about his sailing history, speak of the journey and the terms of the agreement and then if he wishes to join, he can sign the contract.”

He almost snorted aloud at the sheer paradoxical absurdity of the statement. Contracts; as if brutes like pirates could be trusted to uphold their side of an agreement.

“What kind of terms will be discussed?”

Njimura shrugged. “Things such as the division in the share of the bounty, crew positions, risks that might be involved and payment.”

“You seem awfully familiar with the working of pirates.”

The dark-haired man gave him a bitter smile. “I’m afraid I’ve had to work alongside many of them in the past. Your father would often send me to strike bargains with them.”

Seijūrō narrowed his eyes. His father? His father loathed pirates. There was no reason to strike deals with them.

“Ah, I see.” Nijimura glanced at him with pity. “So, he’s not told you. Your father keeps many spies, Akashi-Sama and he doesn’t particularly care for where they come from.”

He tried to suppress the pang of irritation that shot through him at the mention of his father. There was also a part of him, albeit a small part, that hated the fact that the other man knew more about his father’s business than he did. And he despised the fact that Nijimura felt sorry for him. Pity was an emotion he was not fairly accustomed to. Nor was it one that he wished to be more acquainted with in the future. 

“My father’s business is his own.” He said coldly. “What he does and who he keeps the company of has got nothing to do with me.”

“I see.”

He gripped his mug. Speaking of his father always placed him in a foul mood. But now they had more pressing matters to deal with. “You spoke of positions. What positions are those?”

If Nijimura noticed his poor attempts at trying to change the subject, he said nothing. Instead, he finished the dregs of his ale, wiping his mouth. “How many positions do you know of?”

“Not many, I’m afraid. Sailing as you probably know, was not high in my priorities until now.”

And so Nijimura explained to him about the numerous positions that were required to be filled to sail a ship to its full capacity. There was the quartermaster who led the crew to land and also divided the resources amongst them when necessary. They also gave out punishments when required. The role of a quartermaster, it seemed was an essential one, for they were in charge of order.

There was also the boatswain who oversaw the functioning of the ship by looking after the sails, the rigging and the anchor. And under the boatswain there were the master riggers who worked on deck and the master gunners who looked after the guns. The rest of the positions were ones he had already heard of, such as the pilot, who steered the ship, the lookout, the carpenter, the medic, the cook and various other sailors who worked on deck, performing manual tasks.

The more Nijimura explained each role, the more Seijūrō came to understand the complexity of sailing a ship. There were so many positions and so much work put into sailing a vessel. He could hardly keep track of them all.

But he noticed a few positions missing. “What about the Captain? And the First Mate?”

Nijimura rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, you see, that would be the two of us. You can be the Captain if you are willing.”

Though he was flattered, he laughed at the insanity that the very idea posed. “Me? Captain? The ship will sink to the depths as soon as I try to take up the mantle. I have only started to learn how to sail a ship almost a month ago. No, Nijimura-San, you are much more qualified to be in that position.”

“So, you’ll take up the position of being my First Mate?”

“Though I do not feel entitled to that position either, it would be an honor to be your First Mate.”

The other man grinned. “Very well, Akashi-Sama. And I am honored to have you working by my side. Although it feels wrong to be your Captain when you are higher than me in status.”

Seijūrō waved his hand dismissively. “By birth and nothing more. And by now, I am sure to have been disowned. I am nothing more than your partner now. On that note, I would like to request you to call me without any honorifics.”

“Why?” Nijimura sounded traumatized. “You are of royal blood!”

They were lucky that they were in a secluded part of the tavern, or else every person in the bar would have heard the exclamation.

“It would be odd for a Captain to call a member of his crew by an honorific, especially when the crew member is younger and not as experienced.”

“So, what do I call you?”

“I am your younger brother, as per the story we’ve spun since we left the palace. You will call me Satoshi so that the crew does not find out my true identity. But to the rest of the men, I suppose I would be Nakamura-Kun.”

The Captain looked scandalized but he nodded all the same. “Very well, Satoshi-Kun.” He made a face. “I suppose it will take some time to get used to. I will start to use it immediately so as to sear it into memory.” His tone then took on a teasing lilt. “Are you certain you do not wish to call me Oniisan?”

He glared at the other man’s smirk. “No. I shall call you Takanori.”

“How rude. You aren’t going to show respect to your older brother who raised you since you were a child?”

“No.”

He laughed. “All right then, are you ready to hire a crew, Satoshi-Chan?”

*******

The back room that the barmaid had booked for them wasn’t a room at all. It was, instead a dirty storage space with alcohol stacked in barrels. There was hardly any space to sit at the makeshift table of crates that had been lain out in front of them.

And when they finally sat down, they had hardly any room to move. It was all in all, very uncomfortable. Nijimura waved the first man inside. He was rather tall with auburn hair which could only be described as a rat’s nest; spiked and unkempt. Seijūrō’s lip curled at the man’s listless eyes and lumbering gait. It seemed as if he had rolled out of bed, still half asleep. A sword was strapped to his waist and his robes were almost in tatters. So far, he did not make a very good impression.

“State your name and position of interest.”

“My name is Kawase Yōhei.” His voice was deep and unlike the rest of his appearance was somewhat assuring. “I’d like to be your pilot, if you’re willing to take me.”

Nijimura nodded. “Any prior experience under your belt?”

Kawase grinned morbidly and lifted his hand for them to see. He was missing a finger on his left hand; his ring finger. “Plenty of experience. And don’t let the stump of a finger fool you. My hands work just fine.”

Seijūrō knew that it was impolite to stare. But he had never seen a person with missing limbs displayed so blatantly and his eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the appendage. The wound had healed but a jagged scar still ran down from the knuckle to the wrist. Some part of him felt a sort of admiration for the man. At home, injuries like these were honored but the soldier would often be released from service. Kawase did not try to hide his hand, nor did he look ashamed. In fact he looked proud.

“Kawase-San, what waters can you sail?”

The pirate grinned again. “I’d like to think that there may be none that I can’t sail. I’ve travelled the world; been to the west, to the Caribbean, to the frigid north.” He shrugged. “But it depends on the ship you have and where you’re going, really.”

“We have a galleon.”

Seijūrō threw a sharp look at Nijimura. They did _not_ in fact own a galleon ship; they had a junk. He had no idea why the Captain was lying. But Nijimura did not return his glance, instead he kept his eyes locked on Kawase who contemplated the statement. “A galleon, eh? And where are you taking her?”

“We’re treasure hunting.”

The man in front of them laughed. “Aren’t we all?”

But Nijimura did not smile. “My first mate and I are serious. We’re setting sail to find items that you could only dream of.”

Kawase seemed a bit more interested. “And what items would these be?”

“Mermaid scales, phoenix feathers and things like that.” The nonchalance was evident in the Captain’s tone. “Still willing to join? Or do you think we’re crazy?”

“Interesting,” the pirate stroked the hilt of his sword. “Very interesting.”

After a few moments of contemplation, his lips twitched. “Your good names?”

“I am Nakamura Takanori and this is my brother Satoshi.”

“Well, Nakamura-San. What’s in it for me?”

“A share of the booty.”

Seijūrō narrowed his eyes at Nijimura. There was hardly any treasure involved; no gold, no coins. Just a treacherous journey across treacherous waters.

“I see.”

Kawase sighed. “It’s too bad, Nakamura-San. You’re right— I do think you’re crazy.”

He seemed size them up, eyes lingering on their faces and lips twisted into a scowl. After a few beats of terse silence, he broke out into a grin. “But so am I. Where do I sign up for this quest?”

Seijūrō gestured to the parchment in front of them. “Right here.”

He pushed the quill and ink pot towards him. He’d be surprised if the man could write anything other than his name. He supposed education was difficult to come by; especially for a pirate.

Kawase signed the paper. “So, when do we leave and where do we meet?”

“At the docks tomorrow evening.”

“Very well. See you then, Nakamura-Kun.”

With that, the man left the room. As soon as he was out of earshot, Seijūrō whirled around to face Nijimura. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You lied. About everything!”

“Look, _Akashi-Kun,_ I did the only thing that would help us get a crew. Do you think people are just going to join out of their goodwill? They need to gain something out of this. So yes, I lied.”

He glared at him. “You cannot just make these decisions without discussing anything with me!”

Nijimura glared right back. “You’d better get used to it. Because I’m going to be doing it a lot of it from now on. If you don’t know what it is, it’s called improvising. You should try it sometime.”

How dare he talk to him like that? As if Seijūrō’s opinions didn’t matter whatsoever. Nijimura had to understand that they were doing this together and it wasn’t some sort of one-man solo quest. That sort of thinking would get them killed even before they started their journey.

“I-”

The barmaid poked her head in. “The next client is here.”

He snorted. _Client_. As if they weren’t hiring _murderers._

“Send him in.”

“We’re continuing this conversation later.” Seijūrō hissed.

Nijimura sighed. “Very well. For now, just go with whatever I say.”

He gritted his teeth in frustration. “Fine!”

He would make sure they would speak of this later.

The next “client” was a gent by the name of Kubota Masaya, an angry, short looking man who signed up as a Master gunner without any hesitation. Seijūrō was surprised at the lack of concern pirates had for their lives in general. Even after knowing about the uncertainty and risks that the journey could pose; they still signed the paper. Nijimura was correct after all; only desperate men came to bars hoping to find a job; any job. The entire situation was ridiculous. The fact that Nijimura continued to lie about the ship as well as the so-called treasure continued to irk him. One by one the parchment filled with scrawling ink, as men pledged to join their crew. Soon, they had a good number of men to call it a decent group.

But Nijimura still looked troubled. “We don’t have enough people. Not _nearly_ enough. Sailing a ship, the size of a whale can’t be done with the help of just a few hands. We need more.”

“And where will we be acquiring this… _galleon_ ship, may I ask?”

“I know a man.” The Captain replied simply.

Seijūrō scoffed. “Of course, you do.”

They sat in terse silence and just as it was becoming nigh unbearable, the door opened giving way to a very strange looking individual. After spending days meeting with witches and laying eyes on limbless pirates one might have assumed that Seijūrō would have been used to odd appearances. But the man that trudged in was one of the oddest people he had ever laid eyes on in his life. He towered over the rest of them, his head almost brushing up against the wooden ceiling, his hands were the size of oars and he hunched as he walked, his shoulders stooping. But the first thing that drew his attention was the hue of his eyes: a deep amethyst purple. It stood out on his face, making it look soft. His hair mirrored the shade and Seijūrō absently thought of his own colored features. Maybe this man too, came from an important heritage.

He stood in front of them now and opened the palm of his hand.

“Yes?”

“The quill.”

“What?”

The man sighed, looking bored, eyes roaming listlessly across their faces. “I want the quill so I can sign and get back to my snacks.”

“Your snacks.” Nijimura repeated faintly. “But wouldn’t you wish to know what the journey is about in the first place?”

“No. As long as you pay me and promise me that I can sit on the crow’s nest, I’ll join your crew.”

“You have a deal.”

Seijūrō handed the man the quill, watching him as he signed. Even his scrawl was lazy.

“Meet us tomorrow evening at the docks.”

“Eh? Tomorrow itself?”“Yes. Is there a problem?”

He sighed again. “No. It’s just that I need to stock up on my snacks before the journey.”

With that he turned and walked away, back the way he had come from.

Seijūrō glanced at the parchment— Murasakibara Atsushi. How interesting; infuriating but interesting nonetheless.

“How many people does that make?”

He glanced at the limp paper in his hands. “Around eight.”

“We need _at least_ ten people.”

“Ten? How on earth-”

For the second time within minutes, the door flung open with no warning. The man who flounced in was for the better lack of the word, radiant. His golden hair was gathered into a bun at the back of his head with a few lose strands framing his kohl-lined eyes, which he then realized, was also a startling gold. He flashed them a smile. “Hello gentlemen.”

Seijūrō cleared his throat, “Good evening. Can we help you?”

“Ah, yes.”

The man leaned forward and Seijūrō’s eyes couldn’t help but track the earring which swayed hypnotically against his neck.

“My name is Kise Ryouta. And I would like to join your crew.”

“And which position, Kise-San, would you like to take upon?”

“The quartermaster, if you’d let me.”

“And do you have any prior experience?”

“I’ve been sailing a ship my entire life.”

Nijimura raised an eyebrow. “Then by all means feel free to sign.”

Kise’s lips curled into a smirk. “I heard from a few others that you were undertaking a rather, _dangerous_ journey.”

“Yes, an adventure if you will. We’ll be starting tomorrow evening at the docks.”

“Lovely. Anything to keep things interesting. I do hate it when life gets boring.” The blond grinned. “You will be paying, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Delightful. May I have the quill?”

With that, Kise Ryouta signed the paper with a flourish, gave them a small bow and walked away.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, there was a sharp knock.

“Come in.”

The hatchway creaked open and the man who walked in was startling. While Kise Ryouta had been all gold, this man was all silver. His eyes were piercing and his hair brushed up against his shoulders.

“Hello Captain. Long time no see.”

Nijimura scowled. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Can’t I meet an old acquaintance?”

“No.”

“Oh?” The man didn’t look at all fazed by the rejection. “Not even an old lover?”

Seijūrō drew in a quick breath. Nijimura however pursed his lips. “What do you want Haizaki?”

“I heard you were putting together a ragtag crew. And I had to see it for myself. Could you blame me? The Captain of the Guards gathering a pirate crew?” His mouth twisted in amusement. “Tsk, tsk, how the great have fallen.”

“Shut up.” He had never seen Nijimura so riled up before; his hands were clenched and his eyes were narrowed. “How did you find me?”

“I happened to be in the bar when I saw you having a drink. I just had to say hello.”

“What a coincidence.” His companion’s tone was flat.

“Yes. How opportunistic that I happen to be looking for a crew to join as well.” Haizaki then turned to Seijūrō. “Where do I sign?”

He glanced at Nijimura and the Captain nodded to him ever so slightly. “Here.”

Haizaki straightened up after penning down his name. “I’ll see you tomorrow evening.”

“Shōgo.”

“Yeah?”

“My name here is Nakamura Takanori.”

“I’ll see you soon then, _Nakamura-San_.” With one last smirk, he left the room.

Nijimura slumped over the table as soon as they lost sight of him. “It’s better to keep him in our sight then have him blabbering about our whereabouts to anyone that pays him.”

“He’s an old friend?”

“You could say that.” Nijimura sounded bitter and Seijūrō remembered how the man had never denied that Haizaki had been a lover. He had the sudden desire to ask. However, meeting him had seemed to put the Captain in a foul mood, for he was muttering darkly, going over the names written on the parchment. “I think ten are enough. Let us have our lunch and then we’ll make a trip to the docks.”

“The docks?”

“To trade the junk for a galleon of course!”

Seijūrō sighed. “Of course.”

*******

After a hearty lunch of seaweed soup, which Seijūrō had found himself choking down, they made their way to the docks. The docks of Singapore were extremely crowded but Nijimura lead him to their junk. “The man I know docks on the other side of the islands, near a cave. It’ll take us a few hours to sail around the edge.”

“And this man; he’ll take the junk off our hands and supply us with a galleon ship?”

The Captain furrowed his brows, the grey of his eyes turning green with the reflection of the water. “He owes me.”

With that, he turned around. “Hurry up Satoshi-Chan. We don’t have all day now. Lift the anchor and we’ll be on our way.”

As they made their way around the rocks, after Seijūrō had finished pulling on the lines, he stood next to Nijimura, watching the horizon and admiring how the blue of the sea merged rather seamlessly with the cloudy sky.

“You promised me that you would hold a conversation with me later.”

“Hmm?”

“About what you told the crew. You lied.” He couldn’t help the accusatory tone that crept into his voice. “There is no gold or treasure. Just a road to a bloody death.”

The Captain gave him a small smile as he turned the wheel. “My, my Satoshi-Chan, how macabre.”

But Seijūrō did not find it amusing.

Nijimura sighed. “Look, it was the only way. Besides, on a journey like this, rewards should be easy to come by. If there are four dragon kings, then surely, there will be treasure.”

He stared at the other man, aghast. “And suppose there are dragon kings. They definitely will not throw their jewels at the feet of pirates.”

His companion shrugged. “We’ll improvise. Don’t worry.”

“I cannot help but worry,” Seijūrō replied sharply, “when my partner refuses to let me know of his plans before executing them.”

He held back the urge to ask Nijimura if he even had a plan. He had an idea of what the answer would be, and it definitely wouldn’t be a good one.

The Captain said nothing.

“Nijimura-San. Look at me.” Grey orbs met his own. “Trust me.”

“I do-”

“No you don’t.” He could feel the frustration bubbling up in his chest. “You do not trust me. If you did, you would have at least mentioned the other ship. If we are going to go through this together, then you must trust me with your life.”

There was a silence, smattered with the crowing of gulls and waves breaking up against the hull of the vessel.

“You’re right.” Nijimura said. He gripped the wheel tightly. “I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to not tell you about the ship. But,” He met his gaze defiantly. “I am not sorry for improvising. On the seas, you must be quick witted. It helps one get out of compromising situations.”

“I understand.” And he did. Over the past few days, he had come to understand that quite well.

“So,” Seijūrō was met with a lopsided grin. “do we understand each other, My Prince?”

“I suppose we do.”

The other man let out a bark of laughter. “Then allow me to inform you that your lateen sail is coming loose.”

Seijūrō cursed, making his way to the mast, laughter ringing behind him.

It took them around two hours to sail around the side of the island. The journey was slow, and though the skies were overcast, there was hardly any wind to push them along. By the time they finally docked at the port on the other side of Singapore, it was starting to get dark and the sun was half swallowed by the sea.

As they descended from the junk, Nijimura gripped his shoulder. “Follow me. And keep close. This part of the town is, shall we say, not very good for company.”

“Tell me why I feel no surprise.” Seijūrō stated dryly. It was a rather barren but suspicious area with seedy-looking stragglers. Nijimura ignored him, instead opting to pull his hood over his head.

“I advise you to do the same.”

He did so and he was then pulled along farther down the port, where a man sat, his feet dangling off the wooden dock and into the water. A couple of women were selling what seemed to be octopi and an old man with a missing hand was begging. All in all, a sightly place.

“So where is this acquaintance of yours?”

Nijimura hesitated. “He should be here. He usually sits at the barrels.” He gestured to five kegs, lashed together with twine. “But it seems that he is absent.”

“Are you sure he’s not out at sea?”

“He cannot be. He’s been banned from sailing these waters.”

“Banned?”

The Captain narrowed his eyes. “Yes. The Lords have him on a tight leash around these parts. He knows too much so they forbid him from leaving the island. He sells ships instead.”

“Lords?”

“Well, they aren’t royalty, not really. But they might as well be. They run cartels in Singapore and they are as rich as kings.”

“And you know these Lords?”

Nijimura pursed his lips. “I’ve happened to cross paths with them. Know that your father does business with the Lords of Singapore. I’ve had dealings with them before on his behalf.”

“My father had always kept his enemies close.” Seijūrō smiled bitterly. “But no matter, where will we find the man we’re looking for?”

“The brothel.”

“The _brothel_?”

“Yes. Shall we?”

The brothel was a small, inconspicuous structure that stood right past the docks. Before they entered, Nijimura stopped him. “Just act natural. Do not try to raise any suspicion.”

He nodded. “Understood.”

The Captain gave him a roguish grin. “Let’s wing it, Satoshi-Chan.”

The inside of the place was surprisingly very well furnished. Silk fell from the ceiling and china vases littered the corners. A woman with a powdered face approached them from a mahogany table. “Can I help you?”

Nijimura stepped forward and gave her a dazzling smile. “I’m sorry, Madame. But we are looking for a man by the name of Shi Bai. Is he being entertained here tonight?”

Madame raised a stenciled eyebrow at them. “I’m afraid I cannot give away the details of my clients so easily. But,” she smiled, revealing pearly white teeth. “I can be persuaded.”

He saw Nijimura try for another charming grin but it came out resembling more of a wince. “I see. And how exactly, would you be persuaded Madame?”

“It would be quite simple. Just enjoy our company for the night and pay for the services provided.”

Seijūrō felt his cheeks heat up. Nijimura however, seemed to take things in stride. “I’m afraid we just do not have the time. You see, Lord Zhao has asked for Shi Bai’s company and you know how he gets when he doesn’t get what he wants.”

Madame seemed to turn paler than paper underneath her powder. “Well why didn’t you say so before? You,” she gestured to a young girl of about fifteen. She scurried over to them. “Tell Shi Bai he has visitors. And tell him it’s urgent!”

“Sit down,” the woman showed them to a lavish, silk mat embroidered with what looked to be like flowers. “Shi Bai will be here in a few minutes.”

She then busied herself at her table, applying rouge to her lips, her fingers trembling. Whatever Nijimura had said seemed to have rattled her.

“Is Lord Zhao one of the cartel lords here?”

The Captain nodded. “Shi Bai works for him the most. Zhao is notorious for being extremely short tempered. No one wants to get on his bad side, least of all the brothels. He funds most of them.”

As Madame continued to anxiously apply her fifth layer of lip tint, a man tumbled down the wooden stairs. He looked drunk, with bloodshot eyes and a staggering gait. But as soon as he caught sight of Nijimura he shot up from the ground like a rocket. “You!”

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Shi Bai himself.”

Shi Bai’s eyes darted around nervously. “So, you have come back to Singapore.”

“It seems that I have found myself in the need of your help. Shall we take this conversation outside?”

“Y-yes, of course.”

They led Shi Bai to a nearby tree outside the brothel.

“You said you needed my help?” The man seemed increasingly nervous, twisting his fingers and repeatedly wetting his lips with his tongue.

“I need a ship.”

“I see.”

“I need a galleon ship.”

Shi Bai paused, his hands falling to his side. “You need a galleon.”

“Yes.”

“And I’m sure you have the proper payment?”

Nijimura hesitated. “I’ll trade you a junk for it.”

Within seconds, all of the nervousness seemed to disappear from Shi Bai’s face. His expression turned stony. “I’m afraid that’s one deal I cannot make. I own only one galleon and I got her off a Dutch man who came here five years ago. He traded it for a warship.”

Nijimura narrowed his eyes. “Do not forget who I am Shi Bai. I’m not one of your petty regulars. I work with Lord Zhao himself.”

The man shook his head. “Threaten me all you want. That ship is the prize of my collection. I’d rather die than let her go for a cheap bargain.”

“You owe me.”

He froze. “I do, don’t I?”

“Don’t play smart with me, Shi Bai. You owe me your life.”

“Fine. I’ll be generous.” He glanced at his nails. “I’ll take the junk in whatever condition it’s in. But I also need gold—two bars of gold.”

“Two bars of gold? Where am I supposed to get that? You think I just carry it around in the folds of my robes?!”

Shi Bai shrugged. “This is my last offer. Take it or leave it.”

“Fine.” Nijimura fumed. “You’ll get your accursed gold. Give us time till sunrise.”

The other man grinned. “I won’t go anywhere. Just come back to where you found me.” With that, he gave them a small salute and strolled back into the desolate building that they had come from.

“That bastard!” The Captain kicked a pebble. “He _knows_ we can’t give him two gold bars by sunrise!”

“So, what now?”

“I have a plan. But it’s terribly insane.”

Seijūrō glanced at Nijimura warily. “And what is this plan of yours?”

“We rob the gold.”

“You want to _steal_?”

“We stole a ship from Nagoya. How is gold any different?”

“Fine then. Say we do, in fact steal two gold bars. Who are we looting from?”

Nijimura looked at him grimly. “Lord Zhao.”

*******

Lord Zhao’s house, if one could call it a house, resembled more of a palace. Seijūrō would know; he had lived in one practically his entire life. Miles and miles of sprawling estate with four buildings were enclosed by high walls. As they walked up to the front gate, where men stood guard, Nijimura lowered his voice. “Remember the plan and follow my cue.”

“Of course.”

As they approached, the men in front of the gate gripped their swords. The taller of the two cleared his throat noisily. “What is your business with Lord Zhao?”

Nijimura tilted his face up and as the lanterns hanging at the spikes illuminated his face, the guards loosened their grip on the hilts of their weapons. “Oh, Nijimura-San. And who is your companion?”

“This is my brother. He has come with me on royal business. You know how it is.”

The guard nodded solemnly. “Is Lord Zhao expecting you?”

“No, I’m afraid I’m here on quite an urgent matter.”

“Then please wait as he is informed of your arrival.”

“Very well.”

They waited for a few minutes as a message was sent to Zhao. The guards stood watch over them stoically until a messenger ran up to them, beckoning them forward. “Lord Zhao has permitted you to seek counsel with him.”

They were taken through the front gardens into what seemed like the main house. A few servants roamed the grounds, carrying clothes, dishes and wooden boxes.

“Here.” The messenger gestured to two carved doors. “He will see you now.”

The doors opened and they stepped into the hall.

It was dark, with only a few dim lanterns lighting the sides. A hall led to a wooden throne on which a man wearing fine silk robes lounged upon. Guards stood all along the sides as well as next to him.

“Nijimura Shūzō.”

His voice was deep and Seijūrō could see ink crawling up his neck in black curls.

“It has been a while since our last meeting. But I was not informed that you would be arriving here tonight.”

Nijimura smiled at him apologetically. “I’m afraid I’m here on rather concerning circumstances.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed, my Lord. Could I request a private counsel? Perhaps alone?”

Zhao narrowed his eyes. “Whatever you must say, you may say it front of my guards.”

Seijūrō scanned the room for what they were looking for, remembering the conversation he had had with Nijimura just a few hours prior.

_“Zhao is paranoid. He trusts no one and nothing, which is why, he keeps his gold and his jewels in a trunk just behind his throne. Guards flank the sides. All we need to do, is get him alone. If we get him alone, there is a way we can take the gold without him noticing a thing.”_

Like Nijimura had told him, he could see the base of the trunk through the gaps between the throne legs.

“As you wish my Lord,” The Captain said. “We have found reports that there is a mole.”

“A mole?” Zhao sat up straighter. “As in a leak?”

“Yes. My Emperor has found that there is a spy. All the trade reports and stock reports are being sold. The mole is said to be in _your_ stronghold.”

And so, the bait had been placed. Their plan was simple. No one in Singapore knew of Nijimura’s betrayal. To those such as Shi Bai and Zhao, Nijimura still worked for Seijūrō’s father.

_“_ _Zhao would trust me with his life,”_ Nijimura had said. _“Because he knows that your father would never work against him. Doing so would lead to war, and that would lead to mutual destruction. In Zhao’s eyes, our word can be trusted because in its truest form, I speak for the Emperor, his ally.”_

The plan was to use Zhao’s paranoia against him. And now, Seijūrō could see the distrust slowly seep into his mind. Zhao’s eyes flicked to the guards that stood by him, suspicion clouding his judgment. His fingers clenched into fists and just like that, he had taken the bait. 

“Guards! Leave me!”

And then the room was soon empty apart from the three of them, just as they had wanted it to be.

As soon as they were alone, Zhao leaned forward. “Are you sure that the mole is passing information through my forces?”

“Of course. Our men intercepted a telegram from Singapore to Manila. It stated that information about illegal spice trade was being sent the next day. It also stated that three gold bars would be delivered to them as well.”

And with that, the second bait had been placed. Zhao’s eyes seemed to bug out of his skull.

“Gold bars?”

“Yes.”

“But that’s impossible! My gold is kept in a chest that sits in this very room.”

Nijimura put on a face of carefully crafted concern. “Yes, I’m sure your guards take very good care of it.”

Zhao stood abruptly. “If what you say is true, my guards cannot be trusted. For all I know, one of them could have nicked it from the trunk. I must count them!”

“My Lord, allow me.”

Nijimura pulled the trunk from under the throne, taking the keys that Zhao held in his hand and passing them to Seijūrō. “My brother can count the gold. We have more pressing matters to discuss. The leak has spread to the resources and weapons you carry. They have been selling the information to the British.”

“The British?”

“Have you heard of the East India Trading Company?”

While Zhao was preoccupied with listening to Nijimura, Seijūrō opened the trunk. Rows and rows of golden bars glittered up at him. Kneeling onto the floor, he started to count. Zhao spared him a glance once, but his attention was quickly grabbed by Nijimura who recounted how the British were shutting down illegal trading in the Asian seas. Making use of the dim lighting and Nijimura’s robes which were conveniently obstructing Seijūrō from Zhao’s view, he quickly gripped three small gold bars and shoved it into the pouch that dangled on the inside of his outer garment. The bars weren’t too heavy and he stood slowly making sure that the pouch was out of sight.

“My Lord there are fifty-seven bars of gold.”

Zhao’s face darkened. “There are supposed to be sixty. So, it is true; someone has betrayed me.”

He closed the trunk, locked it and handed Zhao the keys. “I’m afraid so My Lord.”

Nijimura bowed. “We must leave. The Emperor would want to know of this as soon as possible.”

“Yes. Tell Emperor Masaomi that I shall find and execute this traitor immediately.” Zhao glowered at the chest. “No one steals from me.”

“Very well. We shall take your leave immediately.”

And just like that, they left Zhao’s fortress with three gold bars tucked away in Seijūrō’s robes.

*******

Shi Bai seemed gob smacked as Nijimura handed him the small pouch. “You’ll find your fucking gold in there. I’d like the galleon now.”

The sun had risen and the sky was now tinged with streaks of pink and orange. Shi Bai led them to a vessel docked at the port. “Here she is.”

The ship was the biggest ship Seijūrō had ever seen. It had three decks, was triple masted and its wooden hull was carved out of a dark wood. Faded paint decorated its sides and he could make out the winking bronze embellishments in the sun. The masthead loomed over them; a man made of a golden bronze, wrapped in robes and holding a scepter.

“The man got her off a French raid. Her name is Saint Basile.”

He had never seen anything so beautiful. Nijimura grinned. “She’s perfect. Nice doing business with you Shi Bai.”

Shi Bai nodded. “Take the ship and leave.”

And so, they took their crates of supplies and left the junk behind. Seijūrō would miss it. But this was just the start of another adventure. Nijimura hauled the lines and lifted the anchor. It took them a while to get the vessel ready to sail and soon, the Saint Basile left the port creaking, as if it was stretching out its old joints for the first time in a long time. The clouds from the previous day seemed to have disappeared and the sun was shining brightly. It was a good day to be out at sea. Seijūrō fastened the sails and inhaled the salty sea air.

“Are you ready First Mate?”

He laughed as Nijimura turned the wheel of the ship. The title sounded ridiculous. But it was not untrue; this was their ship now and they had a crew of their own.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Captain.”

His companion grinned. “Let’s start our adventure then, shall we?”

And so, they sailed towards the sinking horizon, towards their crew and to whatever the future would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since this is historical fantasy AU, there might be a few words or geographical locations that might not be very well known. So here are a few terms that appear in the chapter along with their explanations. 
> 
> 1\. Galleon Ship: A galleon ship was a larger ship that often had multiple decks and triple masts. They were often used by European nations, for trade and war from the 1600s to the late 18th century.


End file.
